The clam and the onigiri
by Kisu
Summary: TohruAkitoAfter a visit to Akito's, Tohru is attacked. Akito comes just in time to save her. Could the head of the Soumas have a change of heart? How will Yuki and Kyo react? Have Akito and Tohru met before?
1. Akito san

The clam and the onigiri 

Written by: Kisu aka Spunkolotus

Disclaimer: Furuba does not belong to me!

A/N: I'm very fond of Akito/Tohru fics! So I decided to write a fic about them! I hope you enjoy it! I sure did!

**Rated: R because of sexual…uhm…language**

Akito-san: Part 1 

                "Akito-san?" Tohru stepped lightly into the dark room.  She walked slowly toward the closed doors and reached out to open them.

                "You, again?" The voice came slightly from her right and she jumped.

                "You scared me, Akito-san."  Tohru laughed.  "Of course it's me."

                "I don't know why you bother to come."  Akito reached over her to open the doors with leisure.  Light filtered into the room and Tohru blinked at its sudden brightness.

                "Akito-san, the fresh air will do you good."  Tohru said, encouragingly as she turned to the head of the Soumas.  The young man slowly walked out the doors and sat on the porch.  "Your garden is beautiful.  I could stay here forever."

                "I'd rather you not."  Akito responded, coldly.

                "Didn't you ever have any friends, Akito-san?" Tohru asked.

                "No business of yours."

                "Unh…hai."

                They became silent as they listened to the birds' songs and the rustle of the breezes running through the trees.

                "There was one time."  Akito began.  He glared at her and Tohru blinked.  "Sit down."  He said, impatiently.  Tohru obediently sat down near him and Akito continued his tale.

                "Yuki was followed home by a young girl.  She stood alone in the courtyard, staring at the cherry blossoms.  When she saw me, she turned and waved."  

                "I had never seen someone as cheerful as her.  Although I felt sadness upon her and she wasn't happy at all.  But her act was so convincing that I was disgusted by her behavior.  Later, they took her away to have her memory erased."

                Akito paused to look at the young girl with brown hair sitting in front of him.  "That little girl reminds me of you.  Bad things will happen to you too."

                "Yes, but good things always come out of it."  Tohru said as she focused her brown eyes on him.  He held her gaze evenly before she blushed and looked away.  "Akito-san, I have to go.  I'll visit you tomorrow."

                "Hopefully it will rain."  He smirked.

                "Yes, I like the rain."  She smiled, cheerfully.  Akito glowered at her as she picked up her bag and hopped lightly off the porch.  She turned and waved at him while humming as she disappeared around the house.  Moments later, a small smile crossed the lips of the boy with dark hair.  His eyes closed as he settled peacefully in the sun.

                _"Konnichiwa."  The girl bowed._

_                "No outsider is allowed to come in here."  He said, ignoring her greeting._

_                "The cherry blossoms are very pretty."  The girl smiled as she ignored his comment._

_                "Hai."  He smirked slightly._

_                "Ano—would you be my friend?" She asked._

_                "No one would want to be friends with me."  Akito said, lightly._

_                "No one wants to be my friend, either."  She said, sadly.  "They don't want anybody strange in their fruits basket.  Especially an onigri."_

_                "I like onigiri."  Akito said, cautiously._

_                "Honto? I do too!" The girl said as she turned to him with a smile filled with sunshine._

                On the porch, Akito sighed softly and his head titled back to lean against the house.

                "Okaasan.  I think the visit went very well today."  Tohru said happily as she exited the Souma complex.  "Akito-san was in a good mood."  She glanced both ways before slowly making her way down the street.  "He is getting healthier everyday."

                "Meow."

                "Hm?" Tohru glanced around at that sound.  "Neko?" 

                "Meow."

                "It's coming from the alley."  Tohru turned into the corridor and looked around.  "Neko?" A small orange cat with a white nose leapt out from underneath a box.  "Kawaii."  She knelt down to brush the cat's head with her fingertips.

                "Ah, what do we have here?" 

                Tohru gasped and whirled around.  Three men had entered the alley after her.

                "Cute."  The first man said while the two others nodded their heads.

                "Ano…" Tohru blinked.

                "Come with me."  The first man said as he reached out.  She turned to run but he grabbed her shoulder roughly.

                "Help!" She screamed.  The man quickly clamped his hand onto her mouth.  

                "Be a good girl and I won't hurt you."  He breathed.  Tohru saw the glint of a blade out of the corner of her eye.

                "I heard her, Haru.  Tohru screamed."  Footsteps ran past the alley.

                Momiji.  Tohru thought desperately.  Tears fell from her eyes and the man shoved her roughly against the wall.  His tongue slid from her ear to her collarbone.  With his other hand, he reached up under her skirt and grazed her thigh.  "Momiji!" Tohru screamed.  The man roughly backhanded her.

                "I told you to shut up."  The man snapped.  "I'll just cut your tongue out."

                "Iie."  She whispered in fear.  

                "Insolent dolts."  A new voice remarked.  The three men turned around in surprise and the first two went flying.  The man with his hand on Tohru quickly grabbed her and pressed his knife to her throat.

                "Akito-san."  Tohru gasped as the knife threatened to pierce her skin.

                "Let her go."  The young man ordered.

                "Heh.  It seems like I have the treasure."  The man said as he licked her cheek.  Tohru clenched her eyes in disgust.

                "Akito!" Momiji and Hatsuharu appeared at the entrance behind Akito.

                "Tohru! Let go of Tohru!" Momiji yelled.  Akito suddenly ran toward the man with blinding speed.  The man fell to the ground from a blow to her head and Tohru was let go.  He caught her as she fell and straightened her.

                "Daijobu?" He growled.

                "Daijobu."  She whispered before wrapping her arms around his neck.  She buried her face into his shoulder.  "Arigatou, Akito-san." Hatsuharu and Momiji exchanged glanced before quickly sneaking away.

                "Akito-san, how did you—" Tohru began before she stiffened in shock.  The man had gotten up from the ground and was running off.

                "It's all right.  He's gone."  Akito told her.  Something wet slowly seeped into his sleeve and he raised his arm into the light.  Blood.  "BAKAYARO!" The bastard had stabbed Tohru when he had gotten off the ground.  He handed Tohru to the arms of a bewildered cow and ran full speed toward the villain.

                The man had reached the opening of the alley when he was dragged back inside.  He gave a shriek that was quickly muffled and was followed by a sickening crack.  The man fell limply onto the ground, his eyes still opened and Akito made his way back to the others.

                "Tohru.  Tohru.  Does it hurt, Tohru?" Momiji cried.

                "Don't cry, Momiji.  She will be fine."  Hatsuharu soothed.

                "She is bleeding! Tohru!" Momiji exclaimed.

                "Get Hatori."  Akito ordered as he knelt down next to them.  Momiji, with wide eyes nodded and ran off.  "Honda-san."  He touched her hand.

                "Akito."  Tohru gasped, painfully. "It hurts." She whimpered.

                "Don't worry. Hatori is coming."  He reassured her.  She gave a small nod before falling unconscious.

                Hatsuharu watched this exchange with interest.  Akito.  He thought as he gazed at the clan head.  You do have a heart, after all.

To be continued! WAHAHAHAAHAH!!!

Akito: WHAT?

Me: ^_^;

Akito: How come you make me stupid in this story? I am evil! FEAR ME!

Yuki pops up

Yuki: Honda-san is supposed to be with me!

Kyo appears out of nowhere

Kyo: What did you SAY?

Yuki: You heard be baka neko!

Kagura: KYO-KUN!!!!

Akito: SHUT UP!

Everyone: ……

Me: Tune in next time!


	2. Yuki kun

The clam and the onigiri

By: kisu

Disclaimer: Furuba isn't mine!!

A/N: I luved the reviews!! So I decided to write another chapter!! I hope more people will review!!! Thanks I luv u all! MUAH! 8B

Yuki-kun: Part 2

                "I hope Honda-san is all right.  It's getting dark." The boy with light purple-gray hair commented.

                "Where is she? I'm hungry!" The other boy with orange hair yelled.  "Where is our dinner?"

                "How can you think of food at a time like this, baka neko?" The first boy asked.

                "Shut up kuso nezumi!" The second boy shot back as he angrily settled himself on the floor.

                "Hatori! Where is our beloved Tohru?" Shigure asked cheerfully into the phone.  "You haven't been trying to spend some time alone with her, have you?" Yuki and Kyo stopped in their verbal assault to glance over at the author.  Suddenly a serious look came over the man's face.  "You aren't joking, are you? Where is she staying?" Shigure's eyebrows drew together.  "We're going to come over." He replaced the phone into its cradle and turned around.  He immediately started backing away from the two teenagers who had looks that could kill.

                "Well?" Yuki demanded.

                "Spit it out, Inu." Kyo snapped.  Shigure's teasing expression vanished in a blink of an eye and was instantly replaced by a somber one.

                "Tohru was attacked when she was coming home.  She is staying at the main house until she recovers." Shigure told them.

                "Nani?" Kyo gaped.

                "How serious is it?" Yuki questioned, quietly.

                "She was stabbed but in all other cases, she's fine."  Shigure smiled.  "Hatori is coming to pick us up."

                "Who was the one who hurt her?" Yuki asked.

                "He has been taken care of."  Shigure smiled as a strange light flashed through his eyes.  The door slid opened and the three turned to the newcomer.  "It took you long enough."  Shigure grinned as he greeted him.

                He had dozed off from a shout had awoken him.  Momiji and Hatsuharu were running through the courtyard in panic.  

                "Haru! I heard Tohru scream!" Momiji had yelled as the two ran into the street.  He had followed them and had heard Tohru scream Momiji's name from the alley as he past it.  The pathetic girl had been held to the wall with a huge leech on her neck.  But what really pissed him off was the man's hand that was reaching up her skirt and the terrified glaze in those brown eyes.  He was glad that he had snapped that man's neck.  He deserved it.

                Now, he sat on his bed watching for the moment that the girl was going to awake.  When Momiji had come back with Hatori, the doctor quickly brought her in the house.  "Put her in my room."  He had said.  When the doctor stared at him in bewilderment, hiseyes narrowed in anger.  "That is an order, Hatori."

                "Foolish girl.  I told you bad things would happen to good people."  He said, dryly.  He watched her chest rise slowly as she breathed and he reached out to brush a lock of brown hair out of her face.  "Everyone always seems to be hurt around me."  He chuckled bitterly and turned away from her.  He stiffened when a hand brushed against his back.

                "Akito-san."  Tohru whispered as she turned her gaze toward him.  She winced in pain and Akito quickly got off the bed.  

                "Water."  He said as he helped her take a sip from a cup.

                "Arigatou, Akito-san.  You saved me."  She smiled.

                "Even in pain, you smile."  He snapped.  "I told you that bad things would happen to good people.  Why do you desire to hang around the Soumas? I have warned you in the beginning, but you as a foolish girl, had not heed my warnings."

                "That may be so."  She replied, quietly.  Her eyes drifted shut.  "But if I don't help others, I won't be satisfied.  Not many people are courageous like you, Akito-san.  Some people rather hide their pain than let it out." Akito whirled around in shock and stomped toward her.

                "You!" He hissed as he raised a shaking finger.  When she didn't respond, he realized she was asleep.  Giving an irritated growl, he quickly walked out of the room just as the main door to the house opened. 

                "Momiji.  Where is Honda-san?" He heard Yuki's voice and he stopped to glance back in that direction.

                Yuki.  He narrowed his eyes and disappeared into the shadows.

***

                "She is in Akito's room."  Momiji chirped.  Kyo and Yuki staggered in shock.

                "NANI?" Kyo yelled as his aura flashed dangerously and his hand curled into a shaking fist.

                "What is she doing in there?" Yuki asked and suddenly froze in what he had said.

                "Sleeping."  Hatsuharu replied.  Kyo and Yuki dropped to the ground as Shigure happily floated by them.  

                "She should be awake by now."  Hatori commented as he walked by the four boys.

                "If that bastard does anything to Tohru, I will kill him!" Kyo threatened.

                "What to you mean, Kyo?" Momiji asked, innocently.  "Tohru likes to spend time alone with Akito."  

                "Yeah, she is always trying to make him try new things." Hatsuharu added.  Yuki and Kyo looked like they were going to fall over.

                "Let's go see if she's awake."  Momiji beamed as he skipped down the hall.

                "Yeah."  Hatsuharu said as he followed the bouncing bunny, leaving Yuki and Kyo, bewildered at the entrance of the house.

                As they neared Akito's chambers, everyone froze with hesitation.  Even Hatori seemed at unease because of its dark atmosphere.  

                "Don' worry, he's gone."  Kisa stepped out of the shadows with Hiro behind her.

                "Kisa."  Hatsuharu greeted her in surprise.

                "Kisa! That was creepy! Don't do that!" Kyo yelled.

                "Are you saying that you're a scaredy cat, Kyo?" Hiro taunted.  Kyo growled and rose up in front of him.  "Are you going to result in violence? Are you going to hurt a kid? Isn't that child abuse?"

                "Hiro."  Kisa said, softly.  Hiro instantly became solemn and Kisa walked forward.  "Onee-chan is in there."  She said.  "I didn't want to visit her while he was in there."

                "Akito-san."  Shigure casually called out as he slid the door open.  No one was in this room, except the lone figure on the bed.  "Tohru-chan?" They walked closer to the bed and Kisa ran past them.

                "Onee-chan? Daijobu?" Kisa cried.  She knelt on the ground and laid her cheek against Tohru's hand.

                "Honda-san."  Yuki murmured as he stepped close to Kisa.  Tohru stirred and a gentle smile spread across her lips.

                "Minna…you came to visit me."  She said as her eyes locked onto Yuki's.

To be continued…

Kisu: Thanks for reading everyone! This is my most interesting fic yet!

Yuki: What happened? What happened?

Kisu: Patience is a virtue.

Kyo: Screw patience! If you don't finish—I will kill you.

Kisu: picks up huge mallet and slams it down onto Kyo's head

Yuki: Violence is not an answer.

Kisu: Oh really? raises mallet

Yuki: Of course…it was baka neko.  It didn't matter.

Kyo: HEY!

R/R!!! I want lots of reviews!!! Tell your friends!! Advertise! Onegai!


	3. Kyo kun

The clam and the onigiri

By: kisu

Disclaimer: Furuba doesn't belong to me! _;;

A/N: I'm just so excited to write this fic! So I keep on updating even tho I don't get many reviews…boohoo!!! If you like this fic…try reading my others featuring T/P and Inuyasha!

My most recent work is:

The Silence or otherwise known as…Title Pending (I'm advertising)

Naraku has been defeated from the sacrifice of the combination of Kagome's and Kikyo's power.  As Inuyasha mourns over their deaths, Sesshoumaru comes back into the picture 5 yrs later and he is married to a lady that looks like Kagome.

Please check it out!! XD 

Anyways…enuff of Kisu's insane babble! Let's get on with the story!!!

Kyo-kun: Chapter 3

            "Yuki-kun."  Tohru grinned.  She tried to sit up and winced.  "Kyo-kun, too."

            "Idiot.  Just lie there and rest.  It won't do anyone good if you move around and your wound doesn't heal."  Kyo retorted as his eyes softened.

            "Oneechan."  Tohru looked over to her right where Kisa still sat on her knees.  "Does it hurt, Oneechan?"

            "Iie.  I'll be better in no time."  Tohru smiled, reassuringly.

            "I'm happy, Oneechan."  Kisa smiled, softly.

            "You are such an idiot."  Hiro said, ruining the moment.  "How can you let those guys take advantage of you? Don't you know how to defend yourself? Nobody is going to rescue you every time you know."  

            "Hiro!" Kyo gaped.  "You stupid brat! When will you learn to keep your trap shut?"

            "I was just stating the facts! It's true, you know."  Hiro replied, smugly.  His smile vanished as he stared at Tohru.  She gripped the sheets tight and looked like she was going to cry.

            "Hiro-chan.  That wasn't very nice."  Kisa scolded.  "You should apoligize."

            "Ano, it's all right Kisa-chan."  Tohru said, regaining her composure.  "Hiro-san was just saying his opinion.  It's good to be honest."

            "Tohru…" Kyo frowned.

            "Ano.  When my wound heals, I will take self-defense class! Then I won't be a bother to anyone!" Tohru concluded, happily.

            "Honda-san.  I'll teach you when you get better."  Yuki smiled.  He cast a disapproving glance at Hiro and the boy shifted uncomfortably.

            "A lovely flower such as Tohru is hidden away in this dark place."  Shigure moaned.  "How can I live with the fact knowing that evil stalks every corner, threatening to taint her innocence?"

            "Eh?" Kyo turned toward the author.

            "Such a pity that a evil prince might just take advantage of her."  Shigure continued.  "My young bride, I will not allow him to take you away from me."

            "NANI?" Yuki and Kyo yelled.  

"Shigure, you BAKA!" Yuki growled and delivered a kick into the dog's chest.

"Shut up!" Kyo snapped and added a blow to the dog's head.

"Shigure, should I take out a tranquilizer?" Hatori asked, plainly.

            "Do you mean Akito-san?" Momiji asked, brightly.  "Don't worry! Haru and I will watch Tohru! Right Haru?"

            "Yeah."  The cow responded.

            "Oh, you don't have to bother."  Tohru reassured them.  "Akito-san is very kind."  The Soumas stared at her like if she had grown another head.

            "You must be kidding, Honda-san!" Yuki said in astonishment.  "Akito being kind? That is like baka neko gaining a brain!"

            "Oy!" Kyo glared.

            "You're coming back to stay with us.  It's better for you."  Yuki declared.

            "Eh?" Tohru blinked.

            "I won't leave you here in this cursed place!" The mouse said, hotly.

            "No."  

            "Hatori! What did you say?" Yuki turned toward the doctor in silent fury.

            "Honda-san is my patient.  Moving her in her condition is critical."  The doctor said in a passive tone.  "I want to make sure her wound heals correctly before moving her."

            "For once I have to agree with this kuso nezumi!" Kyo growled.  "There is no way in hell that we're leaving Tohru here."

            "It is an order from Akito."  Hatori replied.  Shigure gave his cousin a searching look and turned back to the enraged cat.

            "Kuso!" Kyo hissed.  He turned and left the room, angrily.

            "Mou, mou.  Let's just let Hatori handle his patient for a while.  Momiji and Haru can keep an eye on things."  Shigure said as he gave a broad wink to the doctor.  "Now don't get carried away playing doctor, Hari." 

            "Hatori Ojiisan, what is he talking about?" Kisa asked.

            "Nothing."  The doctor sighed.  "Now let's let Tohru get some rest, hm."  He gave a small smile to the girl and Tohru bowed her head in thanks.

            "Hold on, I'll be right there."  Yuki said as the others left the room.

            "Don't be long, Yuki."  Shigure grinned.  Yuki glared daggers at the perverted man and glanced down at Tohru when the door closed.

            "I feel really bad leaving you here, Honda-san."  He said.

            "Don't be Yuki-kun."  Tohru smiled at him, softly.  He produced a rose from his inside pocket.

            "Get well soon."  He murmured.  She watched as he gave her one final glance before exiting the room.  Tohru smiled, as she smelled her rose and quickly placed it underneath the covers when the door opened again.  

            "Kyo-kun?" Tohru said, blankly.  The boy with fiery orange hair strolled in.

            "I didn't know what to get you, so…here."  Kyo practically threw something soft at her.  She looked at the stuffed cat toy and beamed.

            "Arigatou Kyo-kun! Kawaii!" She smiled.  

            "Just get better."  He frowned as he quickly left the room.  

Yuki-kun, then Kyo-kun.  What's next? Tohru wondered.

Ahahah…aren't I evil? Bleh! It's almost 12 AM! Bedtime! I finished burning my cd! SO R/R! Or you won't get another chapter!!! 

Shigure: La La La La

Hatori: comes up behind him and injects him with a tranquilizer

Shigure: o_o….-_- Zzzz

Hatori: MUHAHAHAHA!

Kisu: ….

Hatori: 


	4. Hiro san

The clam and the onigiri 

By: Kisu

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah…____;;

A/n: This story is getting interesting! sweatdrops as people look at her funny I'm just writing this story right out of my head, mebbe thatz why my grammar is bad. =P Thank you cyn for teaching me math and driving me home! Need to get my license soon!

Hiro-kun: Chapter 4

                "Hiro-chan.  That was cruel."  Kisa said as she walked down the hall.  

                "Ano."  Hiro glanced at the girl who walked in front of him and cast his gaze to the ground.

                "You hurt Oneechan's feelings."  Kisa continued in her soft tone.  "At least you should apologize.  When Oneechan is sad, I feel sad too."

                "Kuso."  Hiro muttered.

                "I believe in you, Hiro-chan."  Kisa said as she turned and smiled at him.  Hiro blinked and blushed lightly.

                "Kisa."

                Tohru looked up as the door slid open.  She placed her cat plush down and turned her attention to the boy who had walked in.  Hiro carried a tray with a cup of tea and a plate of rice cakes.  He slowly placed it on the bedside table.  "Here."  He said, rudely.  "Since you can't get up, I brought you some rice cakes."

                "Thank you, Hiro-san!" Tohru smiled.  "They look delicious!"

                "I only brought them because it would make Kisa happy."  Hiro quickly replied.  "It's not like a care or anything.  Girls have their feelings hurt so easily."  Tohru nodded solemnly but hid the smile that threatened her mask of seriousness.  The boy hopped up onto the bed and sat on the edge, dangling his feet.  "Well? What are you waiting for?" He asked.

                "Hai!" Tohru quickly grabbed a rice cake and bit into it.  "Delicious!"

                "You are so shameless."  Hiro muttered as he turned away.  He hopped off the bed and walked toward the door.  "I'll be back later."  As the boy was about to open the door, it opened for him.

                "Hiro!" Momiji greeted him, happily.  Hiro stared at him for a moment before passing the rabbit without a second glance.  "Tohru! How do you feel today?"

                "Like a million bucks!" Tohru grinned.

                "How does a million bucks feel like?" Momiji questioned.

                "It is the best feeling in the world."  Tohru smiled.

                "When I am with Tohru, I feel like a million bucks too!" Momiji exclaimed.

                "You're too sweet."  Tohru blushed.  Momiji pulled out a deck of cards.

                "I thought Tohru would be bored.  I brought cards for Tohru and I to play!" The usagi shuffled and divided the deck out.

                "What are we playing, Momiji-san?" Tohru pondered.

                "Goldfish!"

                "Goldfish?" Hatsuharu walked into the room.  "I think you mean, Go fish."

                "Go fish?" Momiji repeated.  "I think goldfish sounds much better, don't you Tohru?"

                "Ano…" Tohru began.

                "See Tohru agrees with me!"  Momiji beamed as Tohru blinked.

                "Oh yeah.  I passed Hiro on the way."  Hatsuharu brought up.  "He looks a little down."

                "That's because Kisa is a little mad at Hiro."  Momiji said, knowingly.

                Hiro sulkily padded down the dark hall in a search for a random destination.  

                _"I believe in you."_

                Kisa's words and her soft smile flashed through his mind and a small grin crossed his face.  Then it turned to a scowl as he thought of the small tigeress' devotion to the stupid girl.  It was always Oneechan this, Oneechan that.  It had been that stupid girl's fault that she got hurt in the first place.  His anger left as quickly as it came and he felt a tinge of worry for that air headed girl.  Couldn't she feel the heaviness in the atmosphere? In Akito's quarters especially, the air reeked of evil.  

                "That girl may be stupid but sometimes she always has the right thing to say."  Hiro muttered to himself as he continued his way through the Souma house.  "No wonder Kisa likes her so much.  Tohru is acts if she was her mother.  She always has time for her and she would always listen, patiently."

                "Souma-kun."  A maid passed him and bowed slightly.  Hiro ignored her and continued his way to his final destination.  The gardens.  

                He breathed a sigh of relief when the sunlight hit his face and he slowly stretched his arms.  "Hiro-chan."  He quickly glanced at the bench where Kisa sat, reading a book.  He gave her a sweet smile and sat down next to her.  "Did you go see Oneechan?"

                "Hai."  Hiro replied.

                "Did you apologize?" Kisa asked, her innocent gaze burning his conscience.

                "I will."  Hiro muttered.

                "Hiro-chan!" Kisa exclaimed.  "You were supposed to apologize when you went to visit her."

                "I know! But it's hard."  Hiro groaned.  "That damn usagi came into the room."

                "Hiro-chan, no one will think less of you if you apologize."  Kisa told him, softly.  The spring breeze ruffled her hair slightly as she turned to gaze at him.  "Oneechan told me once, that you have to be yourself.  People will love you for being yourself."

                "Hmph.  That's not what happened to you!" Hiro shot back, rudely.  Kisa's eyes shone with hurt and she hung her head.

                "I know.  That's why I have realized that I have to be more open.  I was like Akito-sama, like a clam."  Kisa whispered.

                "So you're saying, I'm like a clam?" Hiro demanded.  "I'm like Akito?"

                "Iie.  A clam will always have a shell.  But sometimes when it opens, you see the pearl inside."  Kisa said, wisely.  "Show everyone that pearl, Hiro-chan."  She got up and picked up her book.  "I have to meet up with Kari and Misako.  I'll see you later, Hiro-chan."  The lamb watched her as she walked away and heard the last words whispered to him.

                _"I believe in you."_

                "Goldfish!" Momiji sang as he triumphantly waved his cards around.  Tohru giggled and picked up the card.  It happened to be the match and she placed the double kings onto her pile of pairs.  "Tohru won! Tohru is so cool!"

                "Iie.  No, I'm not."  Tohru protested as she shook her head.  Momiji picked up the cards and shuffled them.  

                "Another game?" The bunny asked.  Tohru looked at him and smiled.

                "I'm a little tired, can we play later?" She asked.  

                "Hai!" Momiji beamed.  Hatsuharu stood up and glanced down at her.

                "Get some rest."  He ordered, kindly.  "I forgot Momiji, Hatori wanted to see us."

                "Hari?" Momiji pouted.  "But I wanted to spend some time with Tohru."  Hatsuharu shook his head and walked to the door.  

                "It'll only be a minute. Tohru will still be here." He said.

                "Hai! I'll take a nap before you come back!" Tohru said, cheerily.  She yawned and lay down.

                "Okay! Princess Tohru take a nice nap!" Momiji waved as the pair exited the room.  Minutes later, someone walked softly into the room.  They placed a plate of oranges on the table and picked up the tray with the cup and now empty plate of rice cakes.  Tohru stirred and opened her eyes slightly.

                "Hiro-san?" She murmured.

                "Ano…gomen ne for the things I said on that one day."  Hiro said, awkwardly.  "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."  Tohru gave a soft smile and reached out to touch his shoulder.

                "Arigatou.  But you didn't have to be so upfront.  I knew you had already apologize when you brought me those rice cakes."  She said.  "Hiro-san is very special.  Hiro-san should always act like himself."  Hiro brightened and a smirk crossed his face.

                "Well, why didn't you tell me earlier that I have apologized? Girls are always so difficult!"  He proceeded out the door and stopped to face her.  "Eat those oranges.  Vitamin c is good for you."  Tohru blinked and nodded.  

                "Shameless."  He muttered as he disappeared into the hallway.  Tohru smiled to herself and her eyes rested onto the plate of oranges.  Slowly, she reached out and picked one up.

                "Hiro-san."  

TBC! To be continued! This chapter prolly sux! It is 12:11! Time to go to bed! Nai!


	5. Akito vs Yuki

The clam and the onigiri

By: Kisu

Disclaimer: Furuba is not mine! Boohoo!

A/n: Since a 'Reviewer' wanted some action between my chosen couple…I am skipping out on my 10 page research paper to write a chapter for you guys…it'll probably be short tho…we'll see!!

Onward!!

Chapter 5: Akito vs Yuki

                Tohru stretched her arms and inhaled the sweet aroma of the garden.  She smiled happily and shielded her eyes from the sun's rays.  "Okaasan! What a wonderful day!" She chirped as she pictured her mother in the sky.  "I'm fully healed now! I can go back to Shigure-san's house and cook for Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun!"  She plopped down onto the porch and watched the koi in the pond skim below the surface.  A shadow cast over her and she turned to look at the newcomer.  Quickly she got up and bowed.

                "Akito-san."  She greeted the clan head.  Akito smiled lightly at her.

                "Ah, Tohru-san.  Daijobu?" He asked as he sat down.

                "Much better! Thank you, Akito-san for your care." Tohru beamed.

                "I'm just glad that I got there in time."  Akito replied, casually.  "Those good for nothing jyuunishi can't do anything right."

                "Ano, Momiji and Hatsuharu-san are very kind.  They couldn't hear me."  Tohru said, quickly.  "Don't blame them, onegai."

                "They are unaware to their surroundings and this makes them useless."  Akito said, darkly.  "A beautiful creature such as yourself could have been hurt seriously."  

                "Eh?" Tohru blinked.

                "Tohru-san, for two weeks you have been like a caged bird."  Akito said.  "Today, I see you out from your cage.  A beautiful smile flourish on your face again and it brings me great pleasure."  He took her hand and gently tugged on it.  Tohru followed the motion and slowly fell on her knees.  Akito slid a hand behind her ear and ran his fingers through her unbound chocolate hair.  Tohru stared at him as he curled one of her locks around his finger.  His eyes met her's and Tohru's breath caught in her throat.  He leaned forward slowly and kissed her.  After a moment he drew back from her and his hand uncurled from her hair.  He stood up abruptly and left the porch.  Tohru watched as he stalked off and she drew a trembling hand to her lips.

                "Akito-san.  He kissed me?"

                Yuki and Kyo literally ran to the main house when they received a call from Hatori.  Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure had lived on bento boxes for two weeks and they had missed Tohru dearly, her food and her cheerful presence.  Kyo and Yuki stopped in front of the main gate doors and slowly pushed them open.  Kyo took a step forward and paused.  "Oy, I'll stay here."  He said as he easily jumped onto the roof.  Yuki stared at the cat and gave a nod.  He walked through the doors and studied the flowering trees that grew along the path.  When Tohru was here, even the main house looked pleasant.  The air was pleasant too.  He shook his head slightly and a small smile came to his lips, he quickened his steps and stopped when someone crossed his path.  

                Akito walked past him with fluid grace and turned halfway when he noticed him.  His head cocked to the side and his dark locks fell across his pale face.  "Yuki."  He smiled.  "You're too late."  Yuki stared at him and Akito walked on with a pleased smile on his face.  

                "Too…late?" He gasped as he ran in the direction that Akito had come from.  "Tohru!"  He yelled in panic as he entered the gardens.  The girl stared at him with amazement.  She was leaning on her arm and a bird was perched on her fingers.  She wore a soft yellow kimono with white flowers and she looked very relaxed.  

                "Yuki-kun?" She asked, confused.  Yuki walked toward her and sat down.  

                "What's wrong?" He frowned as he caught her expression.

                "Ano…you called me, Tohru."  She looked away, blushing.  Yuki blinked and reddened slightly.  

                "Gomen ne, Honda-san."  He said.  Tohru laughed.

                "Ano, it's all right.  I like it when you called me Tohru."  She replied.  "Everyone else does, except you."

                "I never thought to called you by your first name, it seemed informal."  Yuki explained.

                "But all my friends call me Tohru."  She objected.  "Hana-chan, Uo-chan, Kyo-kun, and even Shigure-san.  I will be very happy if you called me Tohru."

                "All right, Tohru-san."  Yuki smiled, dazzingly.  Tohru blinked at him and smiled cheerfully back.  The breeze whipped through her unbound hair and Yuki's breath was caught in his throat.  "Tohru-san looks very pretty today.  I like it when Tohru lets her hair down.  But in any case, Tohru looks pretty everyday."

                "Ano…" Tohru blushed.  

                "Kyo and I came to take you home."  Yuki told her.  

                "So soon? I just got used to this place."  Tohru smiled.  "Everyone is so nice."

                "Your school work is waiting for you, Tohru."  Yuki responded.

                "School work?" Tohru gasped.  "Oh no! I have to get home right away! I have missed so much!" She panicked and quickly got up on her feet.

                "Tohru-san! Watch out!" Yuki yelled as Tohru's foot caught on the edge of her kimono.  He quickly rushed forward to catch her and…*poof*! Yuki turned into a mouse.  Yuki fell to the ground and cringed to await the impact of Tohru falling on him.  However it never came.  He looked up and stared in a mixture of shock, fear, amazement, and anger.  Akito had Tohru against his chest.  Yuki watched as Akito slowly steadied her and she smiled up at him.

                "Are you all right?" He asked.

                "Hai."  Tohru bowed.  "Thank you for saving me again."  Akito's lips twitched.

                "Don't make it a habit."  He replied.  "I heard that you are leaving?" She nodded.

                "I'll still come to visit, Akito-san!" Tohru said, happily.  Akito nodded.

                "I'll send someone to pack up your things.  Have lunch with me before you go."  Yuki stared at the clan head with bewilderment.

                Akito was acting like he had a heart!

                Tohru suddenly looked around and stared straight at Yuki.  "Ah! Gomen ne, Yuki-kun!" She cried as she bent down and picked him up.  "If only I hadn't tripped."

                "Yuki."  Akito's soft voice sent shivers up his spine.  Yuki turned to glare at the clan head.  He gave a small smile and bent down to his level.  "Join us for lunch, Yuki."  He said.  His hand reached out to touch him and Yuki turned and ran to Tohru's shoulder.  He disappeared into her hair and peered out from her brown locks with caution.  Tohru picked up Yuki's clothes and hung them on her arm.

                "I'll go change, Akito-san.  Yuki and I will be back for lunch."  She said.  Akito gave a stiff nod and Tohru bowed.  As she left, Akito's eyes bored into Yuki's amethyst ones.

                "Don't think you can have her."  He said in a low voice.  Yuki darted out from Tohru's hair and stared at him.  Akito simply gave him a dismissive glance before turning to walk inside.

How's that for some Akito/Tohru and some…Yuki action? Wahahaha! The suspense! R/R onegai!


	6. double team

The clam and the onigiri

By: kisu

Disclaimer: Ah…Furuba…does not belong to me! ;_;

A/N: You guys luv me! You really luv me!! lol.  I have 46 reviews! XD You guys rock!! Well, in the mean time, I have finished my 10 page paper on the Healthy Forest Initiative cringes and it probably sux big time.  Now…I have to make two web pages! Whee! Fun huh? Mebbe…4…if you include that one on child labor and my original victoi.cjb.net…which is…hugely not updated! 

Well..enuff of my babbling!

Onward!

Chapter 6: Double-team Shigure/Ayame

"Tadaima!" A cheerful voice called out.  Silence ensued the house as Tohru stepped in from the door.  Yuki and Kyo followed from behind and they slipped off their shoes.

"Where is that stupid dog?" Kyo asked.

"Shigure?" Yuki called out to his older cousin.  The door of the study slid open and Shigure walked out.  He beamed happily and rushed toward them.

"My young bride has returned!" He announced, joyfully.

"Ah! That is so, Gure-san!" A booming voice responded from behind them.

"Ayame?" Kyo croaked.

"I forgot to tell you that Aya-chan is here."  Shigure laughed, uproariously.  Ayame joined in with this laughter.

"Yuki! My little brother!" Ayame grinned.  "Are you happy that Tohru has returned safe and sound by your side?" Yuki smiled, sweetly before delivering a blow to Ayame's head.  "Oh ho ho ho! Yuki hit me!"

"Is that so, Aya-chan?" Shigure replied in a giddy tone.

"Oh ho ho ho!" Ayame crowed.  He paused and took Tohru's hands in his.  "I am glad that you are back, Tohru.  You are far too beautiful to be caged in with a monster."

"Eh?" Tohru blushed.

"I will give you a kiss to welcome you home."  Ayame stated in his princely tone.  Yuki growled and knocked Ayame out.  He grabbed the limp snake and whirled it over his head.

"Ayame-san."  Tohru cried in dismay.

"Let him go! Let him go!" Kyo chanted.  Yuki obeyed and the snake slid from his fingers to soar into the air and disappear from sight.  

"Oh no! Will he be all right?" Tohru asked, anxiously.

"He'll be fine, Tohru-san."  Yuki smiled.  Shigure's and Kyo's heads whipped around to stare at the mouse in bewilderment.

"Are you sure, Yuki-kun?" Tohru asked, biting her lip with worry.

"Hai."  Yuki nodded.

"Ok.  I'll go make some snacks for us.  Ayame-san must be hungry when he gets back."  Tohru walked into the kitchen and Yuki cast a longing glance after her.  When he turned around, Kyo and Shigure stared at him with an intent expression.

"Nani?" Yuki blinked.

"You called her Tohru."  Kyo accused.  Yuki's eyes widened and he flushed slightly pink.

"Yeah."  Yuki said as he glanced away.  Shigure laughed, joyously.

"Yuki, you sly devil! Something must have happened between you two at the main house!" Shigure said, happily.

"No! Nothing happened!" Yuki quickly said.  He glanced at the silent cat behind him.  "Honda-san just wanted me to call her, Tohru-san because all her friends called her Tohru."  

"If you touched her—" Kyo began, his eyes narrowed.  Yuki saw the threat and narrowed his eyes.

"What if I did?" Yuki replied.  Kyo growled.

"Damn nezumi!" He yelled.

"Baka neko!" Yuki retorted.  Kyo punched and Yuki evaded the attack.  He slid to the side and kicked him in the stomach.  This sent Kyo flying out of the house and Shigure silently watched.  Yuki smirked and turned to assist Tohru in bringing out the snacks.  Kyo got up just as the door of the kitchen slide open and Kyo hit Yuki from behind.  This sent Yuki crashing into Tohru and the rice crackers on the tray flew up in the air.  Tohru quickly dug the mouse from the pile of daifuku and lifted him up into the air.

"Yuki-kun, gomen nasai.  Are you all right?" She asked.

"Hai.  Baka neko, that was cheap."  He said, glaring at Kyo.  Kyo shot him a cold glare before stooping down to help Tohru pick up the daifuku.  Yuki nestled into Tohru's shoulder and breathed in the sweet fragrance of Tohru's brown hair.  Again, Kyo and Shigure stared.  The mouse's amethyst eyes narrowed as he stared at his two cousins.

"Nani?" He demanded.

"What are you doing?" Kyo asked in bewilderment.

"Yuki has finally opened his cold, cold heart!" Shigure grinned.

"Oh ho ho ho!"

Everyone jumped at the sudden outburst.  The white snake had slyly slithered into the room with no one noticing and had changed back to his original self.  Tohru squealed at the naked Ayame and dropped the newly gathered plate of daifuku.  She turned quickly, thus bumping into Shigure.

**poof**

"Gomen nasai, Shigure-san!" Tohru wailed.  

"Don't worry, Tohru."  Shigure barked.  "I will welcome all the hugs that you give to me!"  He wagged his tail and brushed against Tohru's leg.

"Hentai inu!" Kyo yelled as he kicked Shigure.  However, the swift black dog avoided this kick and Kyo caught Tohru's leg.  She lost her balance and tipped forward.  "Tohru!" Kyo dashed forward to heroically save the falling girl, except…

**poof**

"Kyo-kun."  Tohru quickly got up and picked up the peeved cat.  "Daijobu?"

"Baka neko.  You could have hurt Tohru."  Yuki said from her shoulder.

"Kuso nezumi!" Kyo leapt up from Tohru's arms and Tohru turned to avoid the cat's sharp claws.  She caught a glimpse of the still naked Ayame and she quickly covered her face.

"Ayame! Why don't you put on your clothes?!" Yuki snapped.

"Oh ho ho ho! So that's why there was a draft in here!" Ayame quickly bent down and fished his robe from the floor.  With graceful ease, he slipped it one and buttoned it.  "Tohru-kun! You can look now!" Ayame announced.

"Hai!" Tohru uncovered her eyes, very much relieved.  However, Shigure chose that moment to change back.

**poof**

                Then, Kyo changed back.

**poof**

                "EEP!" Tohru ran out into the hallway only for another…

                **poof**

                …from the forgotten mouse on her shoulder.

                "AHH!"

****^o_o^****

                "Dinner was delicious, Tohru-san."  Yuki smiled.  

Tohru smiled, "Arigatou, Yuki-kun!"

                "It's great to have you back, Tohru!" Shigure added.  "We were getting tired of those bento boxes."

                "Ah! Gomen nasai for staying away so long!" Tohru said, quickly.  Shigure laughed and waved his hand.

                "Tohru-kun should take it easy.  Tohru always works so hard."  Tohru wildly shook her head.

                "Iie! I haven't been doing my chores for 2 weeks! I have been lagging so far behind!" She protested.

                "Tohru-kun needed those two weeks to get better."  Shigure replied.  Ayame finished his cup of tea and chimed in.

                "Gure is right.  Tohru-kun needed the rest.  How could these heartless boys leave the princess doing all the work?" Ayame stated.

                "Iie.  Yuki and Kyo helped me cooked today!" Tohru told him.  "They were a lot of help!"

                "Have you two ever thought of Tohru-kun?" Shigure asked, wagging his finger.

                "Of course!" Kyo shot back.  

                "I always think of Tohru-san."  Yuki replied, hotly.

                "Is that right?" Shigure asked with mild interest.

                "Hai!" Yuki said.

                "Damn straight!" Kyo added.  Shigure grinned and glanced at Ayame.

                "So do you always take her kindness and generosity for granted?" Ayame asked with a broad wink at Shigure.

                "No way! Tohru is always cheers me up!" Yuki cried.

                "Yeah.  She encourages me to be myself!" Kyo said.

                "Well, you heard them Tohru! Now, who will the beautiful princess choose?" Ayame asked, happily.

                The two boys turned their heads in shock as they remembered that Tohru was still sitting at the table.  The girl blinked blankly at them.

                "Ano…" She murmured.

                "Come, come—Tohru-kun! The boys are spilling their feelings to you!" Ayame smiled.

                "I have to do the dishes!" Tohru said as she quickly got up and walked into the kitchen.  Yuki stood up after her.

                "You two are full of it."  Yuki commented as he picked up the plates.  "Honda-san was right there and you blasted it all in her face."

                "What's wrong with you idiots! Even though she doesn't show it, she's very sensitive to things!" Kyo snapped.  He helped Yuki picked up the plates and the two boys walked into the kitchen.

                "Well..Gure."  Ayame said as he faced his cousin with a solemn look.  "We have gave them something in common."

                "Ah? What is that, Aya-chan?" He asked.  

                "The same enemy."

                "Ah…yes."

***-_-Zzzz***

                "Don't mind them, Tohru-san."  Yuki said as he dried the dishes.

                "Oh, don't worry.  It's okay."  Tohru smiled.  "They're always like that."

                "But…" Yuki frowned.

                "It's okay, really Yuki-kun."  Tohru said as she handed him the last dish and dried her hands on the towel.

                "Well…Tohru-san.  It's just that…I like you."   Yuki said, quietly.

                "Ano? I like you too, Yuki-kun!" Tohru smiled as she wiped the counter off.  "Yuki-kun always finds the time to help me with my studies!"

                "…"

                "It's something wrong, Yuki-kun?" Tohru asked with concern.

                "No.  Everything's fine."  Yuki replied, quickly.  Tohru smiled at him and ran a hand through her hair.  "Tohru-san, I-" He was cut off when Kyo entered the kitchen and headed for the fridge.  He stopped when he saw them and raised an eyebrow.

                "I think you should start on your school work, Tohru-san.  If you need any help, I will be glad to help you."  Yuki finally said.  Kyo shrugged and poured himself a glass of milk.  Tohru nodded.

                "I'm going to start on my school work now!" She bowed and ran upstairs.  Yuki and Kyo stood in the kitchen in silence.  Finally Kyo spoke up.

                "Oy, Yuki."  Yuki raised his eyes to meet Kyo's.  "What are we going to do with those idiots?"  A slow smile crossed the mouse's face.

***o_o***

                "That's funny, I'm sure that there was still some honey and oatmeal left."  Tohru said as she set bowls of miso onto the table.

                "Ohayo!" Shigure sat down and picked up his tea.  Kyo snickered.  Tohru walked out and gasped as she placed a bowl of rice in front of the author.  "What's the matter, Tohru-kun?" Yuki walked downstairs and sleepily settled into his place.  Soon after, Ayame ran down in panic.

                "I'm diseased! I'm diseased!" He yelled as he waved his oatmeal-coated arms.

                "Ayame-san!" Tohru gaped.  Kyo snickered yet again and Yuki lifted his cup of tea to his lips to hide his smile.  Shigure, oblivious to his honey coated hair that spiked in all directions, spray soup from his mouth and fell over laughing.

                "Tohru-san, sit down and eat."  Yuki said as he gently tugged on her arm.  Tohru nodded and sat down, confused.

                "Serve those idiots, right."  Kyo snorted.  He gave them another good look and snickered.

Okay…so that was..very stupid!!! X_X writer's block! Writer's block!!!

My goal is one chapter each week! XD

Let's see…for the definitions!

Daijobu=are u alrite?

Daifuku-it's like a rice cake..and it has red bean paste in the middle! I like the green ones the best! XD

Ohayo-morning

Nezumi-mouse

Inu-dog 

Neko-cat


	7. Hatori

The clam and the onigiri

By: Kisu

Chapter 7: Hatori

A/N: o_O;; I felt I didn't do the last chapter justice…and my writer's block is momentarily cleared! Totoro! Totoro! Hansen's Energy island blast smoothie is yummy!

Disclaimer: Furuba doesn't belong to me…but if it did…I would make a movie! Wouldn't that be weird? Fruits Basket: The movie! Titled: A fruit among fruits! XD…..mmm…Hansen's.

            __

_            Don't you have any friends?_

_Do you want to be my friend?_

He tried to block her voice out as it echoed in his head.  He heard her giggles and saw her run toward him.

_"I-" He stared with wide eyes at her figure.  "I-"_

_Do you want to be my friend?_

Her brown curls billowed around her face as she reached him and he reached out to touch her fingers.

_Come play with me._

He jerked upright in bed and violently threw his blanket across the room.  He stared at his pillows and violently threw that after the blanket.  "Hatori!" He yelled, angrily.  "HATORI!" The doctor's light footsteps rushed down the hall to his quarters and Hatori entered the dark room.

"What is it, Akito?" He asked as he scanned the room, silently observing the room.

"She's back! Get her out of my head!" Akito roared.

"What?" Hatori stared, dumbly at the clan head.

"I don't want to remember her! She's stupid!" Akito ranted.  "Erase her from my memory!"

"I don't think I can."  Hatori said, quietly.

"What?" Akito gaped as he stared sharply at the doctor.

"It cannot be done to the clan head.  The clan head must see all and remember all.  Judgment will come with experience." Hatori said.

"What are you babbling about, Hatori?" Akito yelled.  He stormed over to the doctor and knelt down to his level.  "Does your eye still hurt, Hatori?" He asked, quietly.  "Did it burn? Kana didn't care about you.  Kana is gone."  Hatori remained behind his blank mask and Akito sat back with a small smirk.  "Do you dare disobey me, Hatori?" The doctor's only response was to place a hand over Akito's eyes.  He felt himself entering the clan head's mind and shuddered inwardly.  

He slowly walked into his childhood and found himself in the front yard of the main house.  A little girl was brown curls stood in the pathway.  The cherry blossoms on the trees came loose in a soft shower, dancing around the little girl as they fell.  Suddenly the girl turned and Hatori froze.  It had been the same girl from almost 10 years ago.  The one who had followed Yuki home.  He noticed the hint of red in her jacket pocket and recognized it as Yuki's hat.  That hat that Yuki had claimed he had lost.

"I will erase you from his memory."  Hatori told her.  She cocked her head to the side and stared at him with bright blue eyes.

"You can make him forget.  But his heart can't forget."  She giggled.  "I am only here because of his conscience."  She giggled again and placed a finger to her lips.  "His heart remembers."  Hatori frowned and the sky rippled.  The girl smiled and clapped her hands together.  "You can't fight his heart.  The clam has to find his pearl."  She turned back around and Hatori found himself being pushed backwards.

"NO!" He yelled.

_Are you afraid?_

Hatori's eyes widened.

_Don't be.  You know who I am._  

He saw her smile and watched as she turned away from him.  

_Do you want to be my friend?_

Then the world went white.

***XO***

Hatori was blasted backwards with a surge of energy and hit the wall.  Akito opened his eyes.  "Hatori?" He asked.  The doctor stirred and rubbed his aching head.  "Hatori! Why didn't you erase her?"

Hatori got up and straightened his suit.  "The clam has to find his pearl."  He repeated and walked out of the room.

"Hatori! How dare you turn your back on me!" Akito raged.  "HATORI!"

****o_o****

"HATORI!"

The doctor turned his ears off as he walked away from the clan head's wing of the house.  He walked slowly, trying to clear his thoughts.

_You known who I am._

"I do?" Hatori muttered.  "I was there when her memory got erased.  She seemed so happy."

_"Close your eyes."  The man dressed in a lab coat said, softly._

_"Why?" She asked, curiously._

_"Just do it, onegai?" The man pleaded in the same gentle tone.  _

_"All right."  She said as she closed her eyes.  The man placed his hand on top of her eyes.  "The boy dressed in dark blue with black hair.  He seems lonely."  She said.  "What's his name? I want to be friends with him."  Then she fell backwards and the man quickly caught her.  He lowered her down onto the bed and his eyes met his._

_"Hatori, come here."  He said.  Hatori nodded and walked toward his great-uncle.  "You are cursed with the dragon jyunnishi, however I have not.  Although  I do  have the ability to erase minds."_

_"I know that, uncle."  Hatori said, solemnly.  His great-uncle nodded._

_"The curse hurts people within the family and hurts people outside of it.  That is why all people who know the secret must not be trusted. What I did was not wrong."_

_"Oji-san.  What about those who can be trusted?"  Hatori asked._

_"It is better for no one to know."  His uncle replied, firmly._

"No, it is not better for no one to know."  Hatori said to himself.  "Honda Tohru might just save us all.  Honda Tohru might save Akito."

****O_O****

The story ends here becuz I found the perfect ending..now I have to….write the chapters that lead up to it…

_Song of the hour: Ai Yori Aoshi: Towa no Hana!!!_ A MUST DOWNLOAD!


	8. Hatsuharu

The clam and the onigiri

By: kisu

A/n: just got back from a tennis…we finally got our uniforms with my logo that I designed!! wears sweats proudly Woohoo!!  Also, note that the last chapter was not the last chapter! So no one panic! =D I said I would update every week but u gotta take advantage of cleared writer's block! Right now I have artist's block and my portfolio is due in three weeks!! AGH! Life sux!

Chapter 8: Hatsuharu 

                "Momiji."

                "Haru?" His cousin stopped in mid-skip and turned to look questionably at him.

                "That day when Tohru got attacked-" Hatsuharu began.

                "Hai?" Momiji now had his full attention on him.

                "Akito didn't act like himself.  In fact, it was amazing that he acted like he had-"

                "A heart?" Momiji finished for him.  Hatsuharu looked at him in surprise.  "It's easy! Akito likes Tohru!"

                "Eh?" Hatsuharu stared at Momiji.  "If we get Tohru to like him back—"

                "Demo, Yuki and Kyo—" Momiji frowned.  

                "Yeah."  Hatsuharu sighed.  "I don't want to hurt Yuki."  Momiji glanced at him in amusement and pulled a lollipop from his pocket.  He unwrapped it slowly before placing the sweet treat in his mouth.

                "Yuki has to admit his love soon or Akito will take Tohru away."  Momiji said.  "But it's better for Akito, right?" Momiji asked. "Yuki already has friends and a loving family but Akito has no one."

                "No one?" Hatsuharu glanced down at his cousin.  "Akito has the power and the Souma family.  No one? Hatori waits on him 24 hours a day."

                "Honto ne? Are you sure, Haru?" Momiji replied.  "Akito may have everyone to serve him but no one has showed him any love.  Everyone is afraid of him."

                "Why wouldn't we be? He is violent and temperamental."  Hatsuharu pointed out.  "Not exactly a people's person."  Momiji laughed.

                "When I was younger, one New Year's, I heard the elders talking.  Akito was chosen at a very young age to be clan head and he was taken away from his parents.  He was generally a weak child and he was spoiled."  Momiji told him.  "The children were kept away from him because they were afraid of bad influences and he had no one to play with.  Then I heard the elders talk about a girl that had followed Yuki home."

                "Oh.  The whole house was a buzzed about her."  Hatsuharu nodded, knowingly.  "She had her memory quickly erased by Jiro-jiisan."  

                "Yes and Akito had seen her.  He had talked to her and she had asked him to be his friend."  Momiji continued.  "When he found out that the girl had her memory erased, he was furious.  He ignored all reasoning and attacked Yuki for leading her to the house.  Soon he began to withdraw into himself and vowed to make all the lives of the Soumas miserable.  Then when the elders past away, he had merciless rule over the Soumas."

                "So that's the story."  Hatsuharu murmured.

                "Mm."  Momiji smiled, sadly.  "Let's not talk about this anymore.  Look it's Yuki.  YUKI!"  Hatsuharu looked over his shoulder and sure enough the boy was walking down the path.  Yuki spotted them and gave them a warm smile.

                'He never gave that smile before Tohru entered our life.'  Hatsuharu thought as he watched his first love advance toward them.  

Yuki paused as a cherry blossom fell from a tree and drifted into his line of vision.  With quick slender fingers, he reached up and caught the flower.  He glanced at it briefly before letting it drift from his fingers and onto the ground.

"YUKI!"  

Yuki felt a smile cross his lips as he looked up.  He could recognize Momiji's bubbly voice anywhere.  His warm smile fell slightly as he noticed Hatsuharu next to him.  Cautiously he approached them and Hatusharu immediately made a beeline toward him.  "Yuki."  The cow greeted him and gripped his shirt in his hands.

"Haru."  Yuki replied, warily.  "Momiji, what are you doing here?"  The rabbit looked up at him with wide blue eyes.  

"We were watching the cherry blossoms!"  Momiji beamed.  "Aren't they pretty?"

"Beautiful."  Yuki's amethyst eyes roamed over the blooming trees and Hatsuharu observed him.  The cow sighed and Yuki turned his glance back at his younger cousin.  "What's wrong, Haru?"

"You smile so gently, Yuki."  Hatsuharu said.  "All to the thanks of Tohru."

"Eh?" Yuki blinked.

"I'm going to get some ice cream for us!" Momiji called as he ran toward the ice cream vendor.  The two stared after the retreating boy and silence fell over them.  

"You have changed, Yuki."  Hatsuharu spoke up.  "You seem so content and happy."

"I am."  Yuki replied as the same soft smile crossed his face.  He looked up into the sky and inhaled deeply.  "Tohru-san has made me realize that people will accept me for who I am, no matter if I am cursed or not."

"Yuki, I need a favor from you."  Hatsuharu said.  Yuki nodded and turned his face back to him.  "I want you to stop spending time with Tohru."  Hatsuharu held his breath and an uncomfortable silence settled unto them.  Yuki's happy demeanor had slipped back to his blank mask of icy courtesy.  He braced himself as Yuki finally met his eyes with his own.

"Why."  He stated.

"I want Tohru to spend more time with Akito."  Hatsuharu said, slowly.  Yuki's amethyst eyes narrowed and filled with fury.  "Since everyone has experienced the happiness that Tohru brings to them.  Maybe, Tohru could help Akito."

"It is bad enough that Tohru goes to the main house almost everyday of the week.  Rain or shine."  Yuki seethed.  "I do not want her to spend more time with Akito.  He could harm her!"

"Harm her?"  Hatsuharu chuckled, dryly.  "It doesn't seem that way when he rescued her."

"No."  Yuki declared.  He clenched his hand into a fist.  "There is no way I'm going to let that bastard near her more than necessary."  

Hatsuharu regarded his cousin with a thoughtful expression.  Yuki was enraged and that wasn't a good thing.  However, the mouse was known to lash out when his life or something precious to him was threatened.

"Yuki."  Hatsuharu said, slowly.

"What?" Yuki snapped.

"You love her, don't you?" Hatsuharu realized.  "You love Tohru."  Yuki stared at him for a good moment before turning his head away.

"Don't joke."  He said, distantly.

"Do you think I am?" The cow inquired.

"…no."  Came the reply.

"Yuki…"  Hatsuharu murmured.  They stood with their eyes focused on everything else but the other.  Lost in their on thoughts they didn't notice when Momiji returned.

"I got you some ice cream!"  He said as he gave Yuki his strawberry ice cream cone.  He had gotten chocolate for Hatsuharu.  "What are you guys talking about?"

"…"

"Wow, that seems interesting!"

"…"

"Honto ne?"

"…"

"By the way, I saw Tohru over by the ice cream man!" 

"What?" Yuki and Hatsuharu exclaimed in unison.

"She picked out the strawberry ice cream for you, Yuki."  Momiji smiled.  

"What is she doing here, alone?" Yuki asked with slight concern.

"Oh, she's not alone."  Momiji piped up.

"Who is she with?" Yuki asked.

"Akito."

TBC……=D  


	9. Ichigo!

The clam and the onigiri Chapter 9 

By: Kisu

Disclaimer: Furuba will never belong to me…..sighs

A/N: I have 79 reviews! *_* I love you guys! Lol…I am so behind in all my fics!  Since you guys seemed so demanding in your reviews, I had to write more! Did you know Tohru's eye color varies? Sometimes it's brown, or bluish-grey? Blue-green…blue…makes u wonder.  But for sure…it's blue-green in the tv series

Thank you for all the reviews from these wonderful people! I finally took the time to read them all! This chapter will answer your question, Sailor Panda! In the way..beginning when A/T met! K, sam, empress of existence, fangbaby, cyberdoll-91991, enziru, kin, selph, lina inverse the dramata, tenshi no ai, sailor panda, chloe00, aperson, evil anime chick, firefly, miaka, una13pet, mizuko, starian princess, blue tiger, riven, pianita, kin, ^.^, leburt, pratz, chibiookamigirl, bleia, bunny-chan, runic, neko-metallium, k-chan, kiwitenjou, hawaingurl, death-resurrected, and many others who I'm so lazy to list! ___…the last one I read was Haru's girl who made me decide to put this short chapter up! 

Doesn't it just thrill you to curl up next to the computer with a mug of cocoa and a long fanfic on a warm summer day? _O; But it's not warm outside, it's very windy and cloudy!!!! Chocolate gives me break-outs…._;;

ONWARD! ^_^

**_Previously in Chapter 8: Hatsuharu:_**

"By the way, I saw Tohru over by the ice cream man!" 

"What?" Yuki and Hatsuharu exclaimed in unison.

"She picked out the strawberry ice cream for you, Yuki." Momiji smiled. 

"What is she doing here, alone?" Yuki asked with slight concern.

"Oh, she's not alone." Momiji piped up.

"Who is she with?" Yuki asked.

"Akito."

**_Chapter 9: _****Tohru**

            "Akito-san!" 

            Her cheerful voice rang throughout the house and it seemed like the Souma household brightened immediately.  A girl with honey brown locks and blue-green eyes walked quickly but steadily down the hallway, smiling as the sun filtered in through its large windows.  She stopped in front of closed screen doors and raised her hand to knock.  However it was pushed widely opened before she had a chance to.  She looked up and met the dark eyes of the young man.

            Akito stood before her dressed in his normal dark clothes and eyeing her with expectation.  "Konnichiwa, Akito-san!" Tohru bowed, respectfully.  "I came right after school."

            "You could have taken your time."  He replied.  She shook her head wildly, her brown pigtails moving with the motion.

            "I enjoyed the walk here! Today is such a nice day."  Tohru said.

            "It was nice, yesterday."  He replied, mildly.

            "Yes.  It was."  Tohru beamed.  Akito sighed inwardly.  Her presence was always enjoyable.  She was a bundle of happiness and energy that lit up even the darkest corners of the main house.  It had surprised him when she had came back two weeks after he had physically attacked her and had been restrained by Shigure and Yuki.  

            "_Akito." The tall doctor said as he entered the room.  _

_            "Nani?"_

_"Tohru-kun is here to see you."  He said._

_"Send her in."_

_Akito's lips flattened into an unpleasant line as Tohru walked in and bowed.  She knelt down on her knees and clasped her hands in her lap._

_"What are you doing here?" He asked, softly._

_"I wanted to spend some more time with Akito-san."  Tohru replied.  _

_"You foolish girl."  Akito hissed.  "How can you show your face here again?"_

_"Akito-san."  Tohru asked as she lifted her head up to meet his eyes.  "Why do you dislike me?"  Akito was caught off guard with that question and he froze.  _

_"Because I…because I…." He stuttered before violently turning to face her.  "I do not have to answer any of your petty questions! You are out of place, Honda-san!"  He glared at her and pointed his finger at the door.  "Get out."_

_"Akito-san…" She murmured._

_"GET OUT!" He roared as he grabbed a nearby vase.  He hurled it wildly and it smashed behind Tohru.  Tohru bowed her head._

_"I want to be your friend."  She said.  "Onegai…would you be my friend?"_

"All right."  He said.  Tohru looked up at him with a quizzical expression on her face.  "Let's go for a walk."

"A walk?" She repeated, blankly.

"Yes.  A walk in the park."  He replied.  Tohru's eyes widened and she gave him a beautiful smile.

"Honto ne?" She gasped.  Akito walked out into the hallway and closed the door behind him.  

"Hai."  He smiled.  Tohru beamed happily and he gave her a gentle smile in return. 

It didn't take them long to reach the park.  It was indeed a wonderful day.  The sky was clear and the birds flew overhead.  Tohru was happy and Akito was passive.  It was all that mattered.  That was why the clan head was peeved when a loud squeal broke their silent companionship.

"TOHRU!" 

Tohru turned around and spotted Momiji.  He rushed forward, arms outstretched before noticing the silent clan head and stopped in his tracks.  "Akito-san."  He bowed, respectfully.

"Souma Momiji."  Akito replied in his renewed icy tone.  Tohru blinked at the negative energy flowing between the two and cleared her throat, lightly.

"Momiji-kun! What are you doing here?" She asked.  The boy with blonde hair turned to her and momentarily forgot the intimidating head of the Soumas'.  

"I'm here with Haru and Yuki!" He exclaimed, happily.  "Then I came over to get some ice cream for them.  Demo, I don't know what flavor Yuki likes!"

"Ichigo."  Tohru replied, simply.  Momiji looked up at her with surprise.  "Yuki-kun loves strawberries."  Akito's eyes narrowed slightly at her response.  Momiji smiled widely.

"Thank you for telling me!"  He bounded toward the ice cream vendor and Tohru fondly smiled after him.

"Tohru-san."  Akito said.

"Hai?" Tohru turned her face to the right where Akito was standing beside her.

"Would you like some ice cream?" He asked.  Before she could voice her response, he was already walking to the ice cream vendor.  Tohru spotted Momiji happily skipping down the path where Hatsuharu and Yuki probably were.  "Tohru-san?"

"Hai?" She looked up in daze.

"What flavor would you like?" He asked.

"Ichigo!" She smiled, brightly.  Akito's eyes narrowed once more.  

"Two strawberry ice cream cones."  He told the ice cream vendor.

"Ne, Akito-san likes strawberries too?" Tohru asked as she found a new fact of the clan head that she had not previously known.

"Of course.  Especially when you smell like them."  He said.  Tohru stared at him and reddened, slightly.  Akito gently took her hand and placed her ice cream cone in her hand before receiving his.  

"Thank you."  She said.  Akito nodded and they walked up the path that Momiji had taken.  Not for long, they looked up as running footsteps approached them.  "Yuki-kun?"

Yuki slowed down to a brisk walk before stopping front of them.  "Tohru-kun."  Tohru smiled happily at him.  His eyes narrowed slightly as he turned his amethyst gaze toward the male figure next to her.  "Akito."  Akito tilted his head back and shifted into a dominant pose, meeting Yuki's glare with a cool expression.  

"Yuki, daijobu?" He asked.

"I'm good."  He replied, calmly.  "Tohru-san, why don't you join me and the others? You too, Akito."  He grabbed Tohru's hand and headed down the path leaving Akito behind.  The clan head seethed in silent fury and followed the two teens.  

"Hatsuharu-san! Momiji-kun!" Tohru greeted them.  

"Tohru."  Hatsuharu greeted her, quietly.  He quietly observed her hand that was clasped in Yuki's.  Then, his blue gaze slid from the younger Souma to the older one next to him.  "Akito."

"Haru."  Akito replied in his sweet venomous voice.  The others became aware of Black Haru that was rising in the cow and quickly, Momiji stepped in between the two.

"I want to go to the amusement park!" Momiji announced, loudly.

"Nani!?" They all exclaimed in dismay.

Okay..I'm having writer's block…ah!!! But finally I uhm…decided to update..this chapter…o_o; Okay..ahahaha don't kill me!  
  



	10. Kyoko

The clam and the onigiri

Chapter 10

By: kisu

A/N: I seriously don't know how long this fic will take…so may twists and turns! It's even getting me confused! Ahaha =D Sorry for the delay in the update.  I've been just kicking back and hanging out….^_^; Fics were the last thing on my mind.  But I discovered that I got 104 reviews! Virtual cookies and milk for EVERYONE! And I quickly started this chapter.  I have a new love now! Full Moon wo Sagashite…my love…3

Disclaimer: Fruits basket does not belong to me! ;_________;

**Previously:**

**"What flavor would you like?" He asked.**

**"Ichigo!" She smiled, brightly.  Akito's eyes narrowed once more.  **

**"Two strawberry ice cream cones."  He told the ice cream vendor.**

**"Ne, Akito-san likes strawberries too?" Tohru asked as she found a new fact of the clan head that she had not previously known.**

**"Of course.  Especially when you smell like them."  He said.**

Chapter 10: Momiji

"Ano Momiji, the amusement park?" Tohru blinked.

"Hai! It's in town!" Momiji beamed.  "Can we go, Tohru?"

"It sounds like fun."  Tohru agreed.  "Let's go!"

"Yay! Tohru!" Momiji cheered.  Tohru clapped her hands together and giggled.  She turned and gazed with a concern at Akito and Yuki who were having a heavy staring contest.  However, Yuki was wavering and Akito looked like he was ready to kill something.

"Akito-san? Daijobu?" She asked as she touched his shoulder, lightly.  Akito blinked and turned to the girl standing beside him.

"I'm fine.  Thank you."  He smiled.  Tohru beamed and hurried over to Yuki.  

"Yuki-kun?" She asked, concerned.  Yuki smiled and inclined his head gently.

"I would love to go with Tohru-kun."  He said, winningly.  "Haru?"

"Yeah."  The cow nodded.  "There isn't anything else to do."

"Then it's settled!" Momiji shouted, happily.  He grabbed Tohru's hand and ran full speed ahead.

"Matte!" Yuki and Akito yelled at the same time.  Akito growled and quickly strolled ahead of the mouse.  Yuki slowed his pace and glared at the back of the clan leader's head.

_I hate you_.  He thought as his gaze shifted from Akito to Tohru.  _I hate how you come between everything that is dear to me_.  _I hope you di-._

"Are you all right?" Hatsuharu asked as he walked next to him.  Yuki nodded and kept his gaze focused on Tohru.  

Who had he been kidding? He didn't like her.  He loved her.  He loved how she laughed and how she blushes at every comment.  He loved her caring nature and her thoughtfulness.  He loved her beautiful smiles.  But most of all he loved her for who she was.  She was the angel that had rescued him from himself.  From Akito.  His hand clenched tightly into a fist and he clenched his jaw.  It wasn't fair.  It wasn't fair that Tohru was showering Akito with affection.  It wasn't fair that Akito, the one who had made everyone suffer, was receiving attention from the light in their lives.  Why? Why was she being kind to him? 

**_Because she is Tohru._**  His inner voice whispered soothingly.  

"Ah, we're here."  Hatsuharu's solemn voice broke into his thoughts and Yuki looked up at the large revolving Ferris wheel.  

"Sugoi!" Tohru exclaimed.  Momiji nodded with excitement and ran ahead of them.  

"Ouji!"  Yuki turned along with Hatsuharu to recognize the pair that was walking toward them.  The taller girl with blonde hair wearing a leather jacket with the red butterfly emblem on the back and a loose shirt with dark pants raised her hand in a salute.  Next to her, the other girl with dark curly hair and mysterious dark eyes smiled at him.  

"Uo-san.  Saki-san."  He greeted them warmly.

"So, the prince takes the time to have a little fun after all."  Uotani Arisa grinned.  "Where are Tohru and the Carrot-top?"

"Your aura seems a little concealed today."  Hanajima said, bluntly.  Arisa raised an eyebrow at Yuki in confusion.

"Tohru is over there."  He said as he shifted his gaze to the Ferris Wheel.  

"A dark aura resides beside her."  Hana murmured as she walked in that direction.

"Tohru will sit by me in every ride, ne Tohru?" Momiji stated, happily.

"Ano-" Tohru laughed.

"Tohru-san, will sit by me."  Akito's smooth voice sliced into the happiness and Momiji turned somber as Akito took Tohru's hand.

"Tohru."  Akito turned to see a girl with dark hair and dark eyes standing in front of him.  

"Hana-chan!" Tohru greeted her, enthusiastically.

"Arisa and I just saw Ouji.  Why aren't you next to him?" Hana asked, softly.

"Ano---Momiji wanted me to ride with him…" Tohru blinked.

"Is that so?"  Hana stated.  She turned her emotionless eyes to the clan head and cocked her head to the side.  "Your aura is weak."

"You dare—" Akito began.

"I wouldn't dare."  Hana interrupted in a smooth chilling tone.

"Akito-san, this is one of my best friends Hana-chan."  Tohru introduced.

"Akito-san, is it?" Hana repeated.

"You walk to fast Hana!" A new voice called out.  Akito turned to see Yuki and Hatsuharu walking with another girl toward them.

"A Yankee?" He whispered in astonishment.

"Arisa has very good hearing."  Hana commented from beside him.  He jumped slightly and glared at her as she past him.

"Uo-chan came too?" Tohru beamed.  "Uo-chan this is Akito-san."

"Another cousin?" Arisa asked.  

"Iie.  I am the head of the family but perhaps also a cousin."  He said as he gazed at Yuki.  Yuki shivered and looked away.

"Head? I expected someone older."  Uo responded.  She turned and Akito's eyes widened at the butterfly emblem on her back.

"Red butterfly?" He gaped as he stared at the jacket.

_"Baka."  The boy stared down at the other boy with an amused smile on his face.  "Don't ever go near her.   She's mine."_

_"You remind me of the stupid mouse."  The boy replied, angrily.  He cried out when a fist landed on his face and he flew back.  _

_"You could get locked up, for that."  Akito warned as he crossed his arms and angrily stood in front of the fallen boy.  "Why did you refer me to Yuki?" Kyou smirked as he wiped his bloody lip with his sleeve._

_"Yuki and Tohru have met again."  He replied as he stared up at the older boy.  Akito's eyes widened and he kicked Kyou in the stomach over and over again._

_"Liar! Liar!" Akito raged._

_"Kyou!" Someone pushed him roughly away.  When he regained his balance he stared up into intense green eyes._

_"What were you doing?" She asked, softly._

_"None of your business!" He yelled as he swung his hand up.  Her hand was quicker though and his head snapped to the side from her slap.  He covered his flaming cheek in anger and confusion.  All the Soumas in the family allowed him to rage and hit them.  But this woman did not.  This woman was not in the family.  "How dare you, onna.  You trespass on the Souma property and dare raise a hand on me?"_

_"Think about it before you hit someone again."  She replied as she stood up.  A breeze ruffled her strawberry blonde hair as she turned to the girl standing next to her.  "Come on, your mother is waiting."  The girl with black eyes and jet-black hair stared at him before placing her hand in the woman's.  They left along with Hatsuharu who was helping Kyou to stand._

_"Okaasan! Matte yo!" A cheerful voice called out.  His eyes widened as he saw the laughing girl run across the courtyard toward the woman.  Next to her was Yuki who was smiling as he ran alongside her._

_The red butterfly.  The red butterfly was on the back of the woman's black jacket._

_"You are all against me!" He yelled.  But neither of them responded to this outburst.  They continued walking as if he wasn't there._

"Akito-san?" Tohru's concerned voice broke into his trance and Akito blinked.  "That jacket was my mother's.  She past away a year ago."

"A year ago?" He repeated.

_"I want her killed."  He smiled as he stood up.  "That pestering woman will pay for the slap she gave me those years ago."_

_"Hai."  The bowing men replied._

_"A car accident will do well.  Get rid of her."_

"Car accident."  Akito murmured.

"Hai.  She passed away from severe injuries."  Tohru told him.

_"It has been done, sir."  The man said as he knelt respectfully before him.  "What should we do with the girl?"_

_"The girl?" He turned slightly as a white bird landed on his outstretched finger._

_"Hai, her daughter."_

_"Leave her, I don't believe she will be a nuisance."_

"Akito-san, would you like to sit down?" Tohru asked as she guided him to a bench.  "You look a little pale."  He looked up slowly and met her frightened blue eyes.  She didn't have her mother's features but more of her father's, which was why he didn't notice her at first. She had been that girl who followed Yuki home.  She had been the girl that had been haunting his nightmares.

What an interesting twist! BWAHAHAHAHA! I hope you guys liked it…I think Tohru's grandpa is her father's dad..not her mother's?  Well anyways its my FIC!


	11. Rin

The clam and the onigiri 

A/N: I'm on a roll! The last chapter was said to be a bit confusing to some people so this chapter explains everything.  This was supposed to be part of chapter 10 but my italicizing stopped working and I cut it short…bah…Microsoft word…-_-; 

Disclaimer: yaddy yaddy yah

**_Last time: …too lazy no flashback..bwahaha!_**

****

Chapter 11: Rin

By: Kisu

**_flashback_**__

_"Kyoko, what do you have to say for yourself?"_

_"Gomen nasai, godfather."  She replied, bowing her head.  "But I have decided.  I do not want to be part of this family anymore."_

_"Nani?" Akito's grandfather and current head of the family stood up._

_"From this day forth, I will not be a Souma."  Kyoko replied as she straightened.  _

_"You!" Akito's grandfather hurled a vase to the floor and Kyoko sat staring straight ahead without a flinch.  "The moment you step out of the door, you are no longer apart of this family."_

_"Thank you."  Kyoko said as she got up.  "Excuse me."  _

"Okaasan!" A little girl ran up to her and Kyoko took her hand.  Akito watched silently as they walked out the door and out of their lives.  

*End flashback*

His life.

**flashback—italicizing didn't work..-_-;;**

"That girl.  She is Kyoko-san's daughter, isn't she?" Hatori asked his grandfather.  

"Hai."  The present doctor of the family sighed.

"Kyoko-san did the right thing."  Hatori murmured.  "This family is no good."

"What are you saying?" Akito yelled as he bursted in from outside the door.  He ran in and clenched his fist, angrily.  "That woman! She took her away from me!" Hatori gazed at his younger cousin with a solemn expression.  Akito shook with rage and knelt down on the floor.

"Akito-sama…" The doctor began.

"Shut up!" Akito screamed.  "You're as bad as the rest of them.  I won't let any of you take her away! She's mine! MINE!"

**_end flashback_**__

"Tohru—" He murmured.

"Nani?" She blinked as she peered up at his downcast face.

"I'm sorry."  He whispered as he crushed her to him in front of everyone who stared at them in astonishment.

"Akito!" Someone growled in rage.  "Don't touch her!" 

Kyou jumped and landed in front of them.  He quickly pushed them apart and Kyou placed himself between the two.

"Kyou-kun."  Tohru blinked.

"So you remember now, Akito?" Kyou asked.  "I overheard Shigure and Hatori talking.  That damn inu has such a loud mouth."

"Remember what, Kyou?" Yuki asked with interest.

"You should remember also, kuso nezumi."  Kyou glared.  "Tohru was Kyoko-san's daughter.  Souma Kyoko."

"Souma?" Yuki repeated in astonishment.

"Kyoko-san was the goddaughter of Akito's grandfather, Keiji.  Kyoko's father had been one of Keiji's best friends.  When he passed away due to heart failure, Keiji took Kyoko in as his adopted daughter and gifted her with the family name."  Kyou explained.

"Okaasan never told me this."  Tohru murmured.  She blinked and started giggling.  "Kyou-kun you almost had me."  All of the males stared at her in utter silence as she giggled.  When she noticed that she was the only one laughing, she opened her eyes to see their serious faces.  "This isn't a joke?"

"Iie, baka.  Kyoko left the family when you were at least six years old."  Kyou told her.  "However, Keiji never took your name off the family list.  You're still part of our family as Souma Tohru."

"Souma?" Tohru breathed.

"This is great!" Momiji squealed in delight.  He leaped forward with his arms outstretched.  "Tohru you're a part of the family!"  

"Momiji, no!" Hatsuharu yelled.  But Momiji wrapped his arms around Tohru and POOF!  When the smoke cleared a yellow rabbit was snuggled in Tohru's arms.

"Ano-" Tohru began as she absently stroked Momiji's soft velvet ears.  "Are you sure that it is me? A lot of people are named Kyoko and Tohru."

"Kyoko-san, hm."  Yuki crossed his arms and closed his eyes briefly.  "Souma Kyoko."

"What are you thinking about, kuso nezumi?" Kyou demanded.

"None of your business, baka neko."  Yuki replied as he continued to ponder.

"I remember."  Hatsuharu said, suddenly.  "Rin—Rin was very close to Kyoko-san."  The others turned to stare at him.  "Yes.  That day when Akito was relentlessly beating up on Kyou, Kyoko-san stopped him.  The next day, Kyoko-san renounced the family name."  Hatsuharu looked up and met Tohru's eyes.  "The situation became confusing after that.  It seemed like a few weeks later you came back to the main house after you followed Yuki home and they erased your memory."  Yuki slowly opened his eyes as the words settled in and his past began to unfurl.  "Keiji had ordered Tohru's memories to be erased.  A year later, he passed away.  Kyoko had always been his favorite."

"So it is true."  Tohru whispered.  She gently deposited Momiji onto the ground and turned to walk away.

"Tohru-kun?" Yuki walked in front of her and she smiled at him.  

"I need some time alone.  I'm sorry."  She told him, reassuringly.

"Should we follow her?" Kyou asked, quietly.

"Don't worry.  Hana and I will take care of her."  A loud voice came from behind them.  They jumped unexpectedly because they seem to have forgotten that they were there.  "By the way, is that rabbit, Momiji?" 

"Okaasan, what should I do?" Tohru asked as she walked along.  "They say that I am Souma Tohru, but I have always been Honda Tohru."  She shook her head slowly.  "But it's my dream come true, I'm part of a family now, one who loves me very much.  They all take very good care of me.  Even Akito, the darkest star has shown his light."  A smile crossed her face and she laughed out loud.  "Okaasan, Akito was just lonely.  No one is pure evil."  She bent down and picked a daisy to the bundle of flowers she had collected along the way to visit her mother's grave.  As she rounded the corner, her eyes went wide when she spotted a familiar figure standing before her Okaasan's tombstone.  

Souma Rin.

_"Auntie Kyoko!"_

_"What is it, Rin?"_

_"Okaasan is sick today.  She won't be able to take me to school."  The little girl with black hair said, sadly._

_"Hm.  Then we'll have to take you, wouldn't we?" Kyoko smiled as she held out her hand.  Rin grasped it firmly and skipped happily down the street.  _

_"Auntie, can you pick me up after school?" She asked, hesitantly._

_"Of course, Rin-chan and after that we can go to the park.  Maybe the ice cream vendor is there."_

_"Honto ne?"_

_"Definitely."_

"Auntie Kyoko."  Rin smiled as she touched the cold grey granite.  "So this is where you have been.  I miss you so much, auntie."

"Rin-san."   She stiffened at the sound of that irritating voice and turned around.

"Tohru."  She replied, lightly.

"Rin-san, you have come to give your blessings to Okaasan?" She asked as she placed her bouquet of wildflowers onto the tombstone.  Rin examined her silently as Tohru ran her hands over her mother's name and brushed some invisible dust away.

"Do you know why I hate you?" She asked, suddenly.

"Eh?" Tohru looked up with a puzzled expression.

"Your ignorance and fake innocence makes me sick."  Rin spat.  "Because of you, she left the family.  That was when things turned even worse.  Kyoko was like a mother to me and you took her away! You stole her away from me!"

"Ano—Rin-san…" Tohru protested.

"All the male jyunnishi flock to you.  It is always Tohru this and Tohru that."  Rin hissed.  "I am sick of hearing your name."  She narrowed her black eyes dangerously and clenched her fist as they glittered with tears.  "Do us all a favor and leave.  Go far away so you will not torment me any longer!"

"I'm sorry."  Tohru whispered.  Rin stared at her in amazement and grabbed her shoulder.  Tohru looked up in surprise and Rin slapped her across the face.  "Rin-san?" Tohru asked, questionably.  Her hand reached up to touch her flaming cheek.

"How come you never get mad?" She screamed.  "How come you take everything so lightly?  Even when Akito hurt you, you voluntarily came back.  What makes you so special?"

"Nothing."  Tohru said, smiling kindly.  "I am not any more special than anyone else."

"Then how do you explain the way everyone worships you? How do you bring joy into the jyunnishi's lives?" Rin asked, bitterly.  "I don't understand.  All you bring to me is misery!"

"Kyou-kun told me that my memories had been erased when I was 6.  I don't know much about Okaasan's situation with the family."  Tohru told her.  "Demo--I think what makes me special is Okaasan.  She raised me to be kind.  She raised me to be open-minded and not to judge others.  I am special because Okaasan made me special."  Her eyes brightened as she stared at Kyoko's tombstone.  "She had always said, 'Be yourself.  Take things slowly.  Be Tohru."  She turned her gaze to Rin who now looked lost and hopeless.  "I know I can't replace Okaasan in your life.  But If you'll let me, I'll help you and I'll always be there for you.  I'll be Okaasan."  

As if a dam broke, Rin fell to her knees and covered her face as a flood of tears rushed out from her eyes.  "I hate you! I truly hate you!" Tohru knelt down beside her and rubbed her back soothingly.  

"Let it all out, Rin-chan.  Let it all out."  She told her, softly. 

"Tadaima."  Everyone around the table that was in a heat of an argument save for Shigure, Hatsuharu, Hatori, and Hana, stopped to stare at the person who had walked into the house.  Tohru silently slid the door shut and took her shoes off her feet.  When she looked up, they were still staring and she returned the stare with a confused expression.  Suddenly she blushed and waved her hands wildly.  "Gomen nasai! I didn't come home in time to fix dinner!"  She quickly placed her shoes aside and made a beeline into the kitchen.

"Mou mou."  Shigure said, lightly as he extended his arm outwards and making Tohru collide into it.  He drew her slightly toward him and smiled brightly.  "We ordered out today so you don't have to worry.  Your bento box is in the kitchen."

"Thank you Shigure-san.  Demo—"  A sad expression crossed her face.  "I'm not very hungry."

"YOU WILL EAT IT!" Kyou yelled as he popped up in front of her.

"H-Hai!" Tohru gasped.

"Baka—I mean you should eat even if you don't feel like it.  You haven't eaten since lunch at school."  Kyou corrected himself.  He walked away muttering about stupid people and stupid messed up families.

"Are you all right?" Arisa asked as she approached her.  "We tried to follow you but you disappeared so quickly." 

"Yes.  Your ample legs make you walk quickly, Tohru."  Hana nodded.

"Er..yes."  Arisa blinked.  "Where have you been?"

"I'm sorry for making everyone worry.  I needed some time to think and I wanted to confide in Okaasan."  Tohru said.

"You talk like as if she's alive."  Kyou blurted out suddenly.  All heads turn to him and he reddened in anger and embarrassment.  "Everything you do, you always refers to Okaasan.  She's dead! You have to live your own life!"

"Nani?" Tohru blinked.

"Kyou!" Arisa warned.

"Let me finish."  Kyou glared.  "Tohru you have to accept your mother's death.  You can't hold on to her forever, let her go.  She can't help you anymore!"

"Kyou that's enough!" Yuki snapped as he got up.

"Wake up! She's dead! Don't depend on your Okaasan anymore.  Tohru don't depend on yourself."  Kyou continued.  "Why won't you let us help you? Let us be the one who cries over spilt milk.  Let us be the one who does the laundry.  Let us be a shoulder for you to cry on.  Why won't you let your Okaasan go?"

"That was harsh, Kyou."  Shigure murmured.

"Because—"  Tohru whispered as tears fell from her eyes.  "Because if I let her go, I might forget her.  I might forget how wonderful she was."

"Tohru."  Momiji murmured, sadly.

"It's silly for me to be crying."  Tohru laughed as tears continued to fall from her eyes.  "I shouldn't be crying over a little thing like this."

"Tohru, just cry."  Momiji said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Momiji, I'm just like you."  Tohru sobbed as she clutched the rabbit to her chest.  

"For once, baka neko is right."  Yuki said as he knelt on his knee.  "You don't have to be strong.  We'll be strong for you."  He pulled her into his embrace and Tohru looked down at the mouse on her knee.  Kyou walked up to her and hugged her, which turned him into a cat.  

"I get to hug a cute girl!" Shigure winked as he turned into a black dog.  Hatsuharu also surprised them by wrapping his arms around Tohru and turning in a cow.

"Wow."  Arisa stared.  "You guys weren't kidding when you told us that you turn into animals.  It's like a zoo in here."  She glanced at Hatori who stood in the same spot with a tired expression.  "What do you turn into?"

"It's not important."  He replied.

"I sense a great need.  Lungs aching.  Eyes unfocusing."  Hana said.  "Water."  Hatori stared at her in shock, before turning away.

"Hey Tohru."  Arisa sat down next to her with Hana on the other side.  

"I recognize you."  Hana said as she stared at Shigure.  Shigure barked, happily.

"Tohru.  Just take things slowly.  If you don't want to be a part of the family, you don't have to."  Arisa said, softly.

"She's right."  Hatori spoke up.  "You don't have to decide right away but you could always leave the family.  Fortunately, most of the family does not know about this situation."

"I don't want to leave you all!" Tohru gasped.  

"You don't have to.  But it is your decision whether you choose to take Souma as your last name."  Hatori told her.  Tohru looked down onto her lap where Yuki peered up at her with his bright violet eyes.

"I just need a little bit more time."  She said as she stared at him.  "You are the best friends I will ever have.  I can't thank you for your kindness toward me."  She smiled brightly and hugged Momiji.  "I love you all."

"Tohru-chan."  Hana cried as she swept her into a hug.

"We love you too!" Arisa beamed, tearfully, her arms wrapping around Tohru and Hana.  Shigure licked Tohru's face happily while Hatsuharu mooed and Kyou placed a paw on her knee.

Okaasan.  This family is wonderful.  Even if you wanted to leave it, I might be glad that I belong in it.  I finally understand your saying and I will change my life around and be myself.  Because I am not you, Okaasan.  I am Tohru.  Thank you for all you have done for me.

Tohru glanced down at Kyou and swept him up in her right hand and nuzzled her nose in his fur.  "Thank you, Kyou-kun."  She whispered.

End of Chapter 11…TBC…sorry for any…bad..grammar..and stuff…XD


	12. Another day

The clam and the onigiri 

By: Kisu

A/N: ANOTHER CHAPTER! I'm getting way..off track on the plot..bleh..it'll somehow come back together! Sorry for the delay faithful readers! I was on a rampage of reading furuba fanfiction and….being way tired lately.  I can't wait for skool to start on the 29th for me!

Disclaimer: See…chapters 1-10! XD

****

Flashback: stares quizzically at you 

Chapter 12: Another day

            Tohru had woken up much later than usual and the first thing she had did was panic.  This unsettled both Hana and Arisa who were sleeping on either side of her and after much apologizing; the three girls got dressed and headed down for breakfast.  "Tohru—that mark."  Hana pointed out as her intense gaze slid across her left cheek.  Tohru blinked and remembered the blow that Rin had dealt her.  Thinking of how strong she was made her wince.

            "I'm sorry.  Did it hurt?" Yuki asked as he moved his hand away from her face.

            "Iie.  I was just thinking of something."  She explained.

            "It was careless of me not to notice it last night."  Hatori said as he entered the room.  "Sit."  He instructed.  Tohru obediently sat as Hatori applied some ointment to appease the swelling.

            "What happened?" Arisa demanded.

            "Ano—I must have run into something."  Tohru said as she stretched her arms out.

            "Must have been an odd angle you were running in."  Arisa commented as she stared at her suspiciously.

            "I ran into a baseball! Or the baseball ran into me."  Tohru said, quickly.  "I didn't notice that it was heading toward me.  But the kids apologized and everything was good."

            "Hm."  Arisa replied.

            "Arigatou, Hatori-san."  Tohru beamed.

            "Don't mention it."  He replied.  "It'll go away in a few days.  It's just a bad bruise."

            "Oh! Who cooked breakfast this morning? Gomen nasai! I woke up late!" Tohru exclaimed, shamefully.

            "Hm?" Yuki blinked.  "Maybe baka neko was cooking."  

            "What?" Kyou asked as he walked down the stairs.  Yuki and Tohru turned to stare at them with confusion.  "Why are you looking at me like that?"

            "What does my lovely flower have for me this morning?" Shigure asked as he sat down at the table.  He opened his eyes and stared at them.  "Oh? Who is in the kitchen?"

            "Hatsuharu-kun?" Tohru wondered.  "Or Momiji-kun?" At this, Momiji wandered in and plopped sleepily onto the table.  

            "I know who it is."  Kyou said, suddenly.  The air suddenly became cold and Kyou looked as if a bucket of ice water had been poured over his head.

            "Ah! Gomen Kyonkichi!" Shigure crowed happily from behind them with an empty bucket in his hands.  

            "You DAMN DOG!" Kyou shouted and quickly slapped a hand over his mouth.  Turning slowly, he stared at the kitchen doorway and inched slowly back up the stairs.

            "Kyou-kun?"

            "Kagura."  Kyou gasped as he broke in a full run, only to be held back by a cheerful Shigure.

            "Kyou-kun! I made breakfast for you!" Kagura sang as she dove forward.  "EAT IT!" Everyone stared, especially Hana and Uo as the sweet-tempered girl turned into a raging madwoman.

            "Scary."  Uo stared.  Hana nodded meekly in agreement.

            "Ano—Kagura-chan?" Tohru began, timidly.  "It was very kind of you to make breakfast.  I feel so bad, I must go and assist you in the kitchen!"

            "That's not necessary, Tohru-chan!" Kagura said, sweetly as she flung her arms around Tohru.  "You are after all, family!"

            "But, I was supposed to cook breakfast.  It is my duty!" Tohru exclaimed.

            "Nonsense."  Shigure chimed in.  "If you're family, you shouldn't wait on us.  Let others take turns!"

            "Everyone except the kuso nezumi."  Kyou muttered.  Kagura turned her attention back to him and he gulped.

            "Kyou-kun! Help me in the kitchen!" She yelled as she dragged him away.

            "Iie! SAVE ME!" He cried in horror as he clung to the doorway.

            "Kyou! Stop playing!" Kagura giggled as she tore Kyou away, which also took a piece of the doorway.

            "Oh, my house."  Shigure sighed.  "But that's okay!"

            "I'll fix it right away!" Tohru beamed as she ran to get some glue and paper.

            "Tohru-chan,.there is no need to fix the house anymore."  Shigure said as he watched her reappear with her materials.  "We can just call someone to do it."

            "Oh, but I like to do it!" Tohru smiled, happily.

            "Do you now?" Shigure asked and sneakily fixed an arm around her shoulders.

            "Eh?" Tohru blinked.

            "Hentai inu!" Uo hit him with a lead pipe as Yuki delivered a strong kick to Shigure's side and Hana zapped him.

            "You're family now, Tohru-kun."  Yuki smiled, gently.

            "Hai."  Tohru beamed.

            "By the way Tohru! Have you decided?" Momiji asked.

            "Eto…just give me until tomorrow."  Tohru replied.  "I have to talk to a few people.  Mainly Ojiisan."

            "I can't wait for your answer!" Momiji grinned, happily.

            "Oh, what time is it?" Tohru blinked.

            "Almost 10."  Hana replied.

            "Then it's lunch then."  Shigure laughed.  "Or should we call it brunch? Ha-san, should we go buy a cantaloupe?"

            "What?" The doctor responded, blankly.

            "I forgot that I had a picnic with Akito-san!" Tohru gasped in horror.  "What should I make?"

            "A picnic?" Momiji repeated.

            "With Akito?" Yuki chimed in, with a dark expression.

            "I haven't had time to go to the store!" Tohru wailed.  "What should I do?"

            "You don't have to do anything nice for him."  Yuki said with confidence.  

            "Eh?" Tohru halted in mid-panic.

            "Come with me to Ayame's."  Yuki offered.  "He wanted you to try on some dresses."  He took her hand gently.  A warm smile crossed Tohru's face and she clasped his hand in both of her's.

            "Yuki-kun is so kind to invite me."  Tohru murmured.  "But, I have a promise to fufill."  Yuki nodded and Tohru beamed at him.  "I think I will make some onigiri!" She exclaimed as she quickly rushed into the kitchen.  Yuki stared at her disappearing figure and dropped his hand to his side.

            "Don't wait for me."  He stated, coldly as he walked out of the house.

            Shigure folded his newspaper and placed it down onto the table.  "Ha-san?" Hatori glanced at him, sideways and took a drag of his cigarette.

            "Let it be."  He replied.  "Everything will turn out fine."

            Souma Yuki walked silently to his fortress and sat down on a log.  His garden was doing well during this time of year.  He spotted a yellow hair ribbon lying among the strawberry plants and he picked it up.  It was his White Day present to Tohru.  What would he give her this year?  White Day was a week away.  "I need something that will tell her how I feel about her."  He said to himself.  With a quick smile to the ribbon in his hand, he placed it in his pocket and walked off toward town.

            "Wai!" Kagura beamed.  "Tohru! You make them look so kawaii!" She picked up an onigiri that looked like a cat and bit into it.  "Yummy! You made so much and three separate boxes?"

            "Ah, one is for Akito-san, Ojiisan, and Yuki-kun." Tohru smiled.  She finished wrapping the final box and picked up a plate of onigiri.  "These are for all of you to eat!"

            "Tohru is too kind to an old man like me."  Shigure smiled as dramatic tears fell from his eyes.  "Your beautiful onigiri will warm my soul!"

            "Shut up."  Kyou growled.  Shigure beamed happily and picked up an onigiri.  He waved it around and sighed.

            "With its beautiful rice and seaweed wrap, you'll make a wonderful bride!" He exclaimed.  

            "Not really."  Tohru replied as she waved her hands in front of her.

            "So modest too!" Shigure crowed as he inched closer to her.

            "Yo, inu.  You want to get piped?" Uo asked, dangerously.  Shigure laughed nervously and quickly exited the kitchen.  "Hey Tohru, do you need someone to walk with you to your grandpa's?" 

            "No, it's fine."  Tohru smiled.  "Thank you for the consideration, Uo-chan."

            "Nah.  We'll walk with you halfway before heading home."  Uo told her.  Hanajima nodded.  Tohru took off her apron and placed the two boxes of onigiri in separate bags.  

            "Make sure Yuki-kun gets his box, please."  Tohru said as she walked out the door.

            "Hai, hai.  Tohru!" Momiji waved.  "Come back soon!"

TBC….moooo o_O


	13. History Unfolds

The Clam and the Onigiri

By: Kisu

A/N: I'm finally updating! gets tomatoes thrown at her Sorry for the wait! I'm back on track! ^^

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket does not belong to me! ^_^

Chapter 13: History Unfolds

Tohru walked around the corner of the Main House to Akito's quarters.  Indeed, the clan head was sitting before his sliding doors, staring out into his private garden.  "Akito-san!" Tohru greeted the man cheerfully.  "I brought you something."  She sat her package down and removed the cloth that was covering the two boxes.  She took the top one and placed it in front of Akito.  He watched in mild interest as she opened it.  "I hope you like onigiri, Akito-san."  Akito smiled slightly.

"Your devotion to me is amazing, Tohru."  He murmured as he cupped her cheek and slid his hand through her long brown hair.  "You make me so happy."

"I only wish I could make you happy."  Tohru smiled.  She picked up an onigiri.  "Try this!" Akito nodded as he silently accepted the rice ball.  

"I want to find out more about Okaasan's story about our family."  Tohru told him.

"Do you need any help?" Akito asked, busy eating his second onigiri.  _Hm,_ _This one had an Ume in it._

Tohru shook her head wildly.  "Iie.  I don't want to be a bother to Akito-san."  She said, putting up her hands in anxiety.

"I don't mind at all."  Akito replied, leaning closer to her.  His robes slipped from one of his shoulders and he placed a hand on top of Tohru's.  "I plan to make you my consort, one day."  He said.  "You are after all, the first girl I fell in love with.  Perhaps the only one that I ever fell in love with."  Tohru blinked and blushed.  "You were my precious memory."  Akito whispered, breathing softly into her ear.  "The only link to my sanity.  Maybe that's why I started to remember those times.  Even if in my consciousness, I didn't think about you.  In my unconsciousness, I would call out for you and my dreams told me to find you."

"Akito-san."  Tohru panicked as he hovered over her.  She pushed him away and stood up quickly.  "Gomen Akito-san.  I just remembered I promised to visit my Grandfather! Thank you for your time! I'll make it up for you, I promise!" She waved cheerfully before picking up her box and ran out of the garden.  Akito stared at her figure as it disappeared around the corner and glanced at the onigiri in his hand.  Glaring at it, he squashed it in his hand and let the rice ooze out from between his fingers.  He sucked air in through his clenched teeth.  She must never know.  Tohru must never know that he had killed his mother.

_The Red Butterfly._

If she found out, she would definitely hate him.  She would look upon him in the way that all the family members had ever looked upon him, with fear in their eyes.  He had learned to love that fear.  But fear in Tohru's eyes.  He never wanted to see fear in Tohru's eyes ever again, especially if he was the cause of it.

"Grandfather!"

Tohru's grandfather looked up with a bright smile as his favorite granddaughter bounded into the room.  She unwrapped the box she had brought with her and opened the lid.  "I brought you something."

"Just like how Kyoko-san used to make them."  He smiled, warmly as he reached for one.  Tohru sat down in front of him and clasped her hands in her lap.  "Are you happy, Tohru?"

"Hai!" Tohru beamed.  "But…" Her smiled faltered slightly.  

"What is it?" Her grandfather asked.  "I know you didn't call me for nothing.  Especially since I took the time to make sure those lousy good for nothings are away."

"Grandfather, did you know anything about Okaasan's family?" Tohru asked, quietly.  

"I didn't know much about Kyoko-san.  She never really bothered us after your father died."  Her grandfather said, slowly.  "Kyoko-san didn't want my help and lost contact with me.  It was a good six years before I saw you too again, but unfortunately Kyoko-san passed away."  He sat back and rubbed his chin thoughtfully.  "Your father loved your mother very much.  He was secretive about the issue too.  Especially after you were born, he took great care to look after you and your mother.  But unfortunately, he also passed away."  

"Oh."  Tohru murmured.

"Why did you suddenly bring this up? Did you meet someone on your mother's side of the family?" Her grandfather questioned.

"Actually I have been living with Okaasan's extended family."  Tohru smiled, brightly.  "I learned that Okaasan was orphaned when she was young and she was adopted into the Souma clan."

"Souma?" Her grandfather's eyes widened.  The Souma clan was one of the most powerful clans in Japan.  Rumors said that it was held together with a curse and darkness resides in that family.

"Hai."  Tohru nodded.  "The two boys you've met before are Souma Kyou and Souma Yuki."

"That name."  Her grandfather whispered.  He clenched his eyes shut.  "Your father was killed by a member of the Souma clan."

"Nani?" Tohru shot up.  "My father?"

"It was a rumor, but it was probably true.  The Soumas are very discreet and very good at hiding their secrets."

_Like the Jyunnishi Curse._  She thought.  

Her grandfather shook his head sadly.  "There was no proof so we couldn't convict the Soumas.  If Kyoko-san was part of the Souma Clan, most likely someone who didn't think your father was worthy enough killed him."  He clasped his hands together.  "Your mother's last words to me were very strange, but I can understand them now."

"Thanks for everything, father."  Kyoko bowed.  "But as of today, I am leaving the house and moving out.  Tohru will come with me."

_"There is plenty of room for you here, Kyoko-san."  He exclaimed.  _

_"I don't want anything to happen to you all.  Especially after they took him away from us."  She looked down.  Her hair fell to shadow her eyes.  "Don't worry, we'll be okay.  I'm sorry, father.  His death was all my fault."_

_"Kyoko-san!" He stared.  She smiled sadly and bowed again._

_"Take care of yourself."  With that, she walked down the hall with the clicks of her boots echoing in the silence.  He watched as she opened the door and it closed behind her.  He only stood there, staring at the closed door and was loss for words._

"Father was killed by a clan member?" Tohru whispered.

"I also believe that Kyoko-san was killed by the clan."  Her grandfather said, solemnly.  "Because the Souma clan is one that likes to control their family.  If you didn't abide by the rules, you were taken care of."

"But the Soumas, they are a very nice family!" Tohru protested.  "I'm sure you're mistaken!"

"They are a very dark clan, Tohru."  Her grandfather sighed.  "They don't like strangers and not much are known about them.  Some say that they are cursed."

"Arigatou, Grandfather."  Tohru stood up, abruptly.  "I—I have to go."  Her grandfather stood up.

"Tohru-chan."  He reached out and she crushed him to her in a hug.  

"Thank you, grandfather.  I'll come visit you again."  She whispered.

"Tohru, let me walk you to the door."  He protested.

"It's okay."  She said, raising her finger and wagging it.  "Enjoy the onigiri.  Take care of yourself, Grandfather!" With that, she bounded down the hallway and out the door.

***

When the door closed behind her, Tohru took a deep shaky breath.  The smile was still on her face but her eyes brimmed with tears.  Then, she took off.  Running for all it was worth.

I won't believe it.  The Soumas are wonderful.  

She ran, her vision blurring with unshed tears.  Not noticing all the people she bumped into and having no destination in mind.

Did…Akito-san know?

Her eyes widened as she recounted the day at the park.

"I'm sorry."  Akito had turned to her and crushed her to him as if she was his lifeline.  Kyou had appeared and roughly separated them.  

"So you remember now?" Kyou had asked, mockingly.  One hand had stayed on her wrist, protectively.  

What else had Akito remember?

Her footsteps came to a stop and her breathing was ragged.  If Akito had ordered her mother's death, then that meant… 

She would never be able to love him.

She could never be able to love someone who had taken the one person she loved most in the world.

Her mother.

And she would never be able to become part of the family.  After her mother had sacrificed so much to separate her from the Souma's darkness, she had turned right back and undone it all.  Undone all the work and effort that her mother had put in.

She sank to her knees and placed her hands over her face.  The tears came and slid down her cheeks as she sobbed.  Her heart wrenched with guilt.  

Okaasan, what have I done?

"Honda-san."  A hand was placed on her shoulder and someone knelt down next to her.  "Honda-san, are you hurt?"

Yes.  She was.  Her heart was bleeding.

***

Akito stared down at the man, much older than he was.  His eyebrow arched and he watched the man, thinking how delightfully his stare unnerved him.  "Do you understand what you are asking for?" He asked, silkily.

"Hai, Akito-sama."  The man said with his head still touching the floor.

This man belonged in a branch family of the head family.  He remembered this man when he was younger.  He had brown eyes and black hair.  His expression was always cold and subdued but Kyoko had tolerated him.  He looked like he knew everything yet knew nothing.  Akito's eyes narrowed.  He didn't like him at all.

So this was Tohru's father.

Souma Jin, was it?

TBC! More to be revealed next chapter and explanations of course!


	14. Souma Jin

**The Clam and the Onigiri**

**By: Kisu**

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket does not belong to me!

**Chapter 14: Souma Jin**

"Our family houses many secrets." Hatori said slowly as he raised his head from staring into the light green depths of his cup of tea. A lock of hair fell over one eye as he stared at his cousin, Shigure.

The man who usually had a playful expression on his face had exchanged it for one that was thoughtful. They stared at the rice crackers that lay untouched in the middle of the table and Shigure slowly reached for one.

He bit into it, chewing thoughtfully.

"What secrets?" Kyou spoke up, his back turned to them from the porch. After Tohru has left for the morning, everyone seemed to drift off into his or her destination. Only Shigure, Hatori, Hatsuharu, and Kyou remained at the house.

"Secrets like of the jyunishi and dark secrets; forgotten secrets." Shigure said, with an odd smile.

"And how do you know all this?" Kyou frowned.

"I make it my business." Shigure replied. "It's also good inspiration for my novels!" Hatori shook his head slightly and smiled in amusement.

"Rin also knows." Hatsuharu spoke up for the first time. "Rin knows everything."

"So, are you guys all talking about the same thing?" Kyou demanded. "Let me in!"

"The secret of Tohru's birth." Shigure said, as Hatori nodded slowly.

"Tohru?" Kyou turned around and stared at them in puzzlement. "She's the daughter of Kyoko and Honda-san."

"Tohru is actually a Souma by birth." Hatori told them, quietly. "Because her father wasn't Honda-san, but a Souma." Kyou eyes widened at this and he looked at Shigure and Hatsuharu.

"You two know about this?" Kyou gaped. "Tohru is a Souma?"

"Her father's name is Jin. Souma Jin." Hatori continued. He raised his cup of tea to his lips and took a sip. "And, he's learn of Tohru's residency with us. Now, he wants to meet her."

"Souma Jin." Kyou repeated, eyes narrowing. "There's something wrong with that name. I've heard it somewhere before."

"You have." Hatsuharu nodded. "Souma Jin was the black sheep in the family."

---

"Honda-san, what's wrong?" Yuki asked, as he looked around. They were getting stares from the passerby. "Let's go to a nearby placed and talk."

Tohru nodded, through her sobs and Yuki helped her up. He was careful about his distance from her, lest he be turned into a mouse. Finally, they found a bench in a secluded area in the park.

He drew a handkerchief from his pocket and dabbed away Tohru's tears. Tohru feebly reached for it, and covered her face with the silk square.

"Tohru…" He said, slowly. He raised a hand and touched her head. "Tohru, I'm here."

"Okaasan." Tohru whispered, as her voice cracked. She tried again. "Okaasan and Otousan were killed by the Souma."

Yuki's eyes widened and he touched her hand.

"Are you sure?" He asked. His family killed Tohru's parents? Then a dark scowl crossed his face. "Akito."

"What?" Tohru looked up, her eyes a bit red and puffy from her tears. "What about Akito-san?"

"I think…" Yuki said, cautiously. "I think he arranged the car accident your mother was in." He bit his lip at the disbelief that flashed across Tohru's face. "I'm not sure, but I thought I heard something about it."

Tohru complexion turned grey and her eyes fluttered close. Then she fell forward and Yuki quickly wrapped his arms around her, but that close contact only made him turn into a mouse.

"Honda-san! Honda-san!" He squeaked, patting her face. "Wake up, Honda-san!"

---

"Black sheep?" Kyou murmured. "But in a way, we're all black sheep."

"No. Jin wasn't a jyunishi, he was a young man with many problems." Shigure said, as he leaned back. "His parents were always overseas and Jin was left on his own. So, Jin became a brash young man. One that was violent and uncontrollable."

Shigure tapped his chin lightly.

"He got in fights every day at school and he would have been kicked out of the private school he was in, if it wasn't for his last name and wealth." Shigure continued. "But all that changed when--."

"Kyoko came into the family." Hatori finished. Shigure gave him an amused look and Hatori closed his eyes. "He changed for Kyoko and they fell in love. But Jin was a very protective man and Kyoko felt she was suffocating. So then she met Honda Kenichiro, a businessman."

"After Kyoko had a messy breakup with Jin, she left the Souma Clan and learned she was pregnant with Tohru. After Tohru was born, Kyoko and Ken were thinking about getting married." Shigure nodded. "But Jin found out and Ken was killed."

"So Kyoko joined a gang and became the Crimson Butterfly." Hatsuharu finished. "The same gang that Rin and I were once in. We fought to protect Kyoko and Tohru from Jin."

"But, she might not be safe anymore." A new voice spoke up.

Dark tresses fluttered in a light breeze as the figure stood at the door. They turned and looked at the newcomer, Shigure instantly smiled. Clad in a black skirt and blouse, she walked in, never minding to take off her boots

"Rin." Hatsuharu blinked.

"Souma Jin has met with Akito." Rin told them. "He agreed for Jin to see Tohru."

---

"It is right for Tohru to see her father." Akito said, slowly. "But, if you harm her, I won't hesitate to take extreme measures."

"I understand, sir." The man bowed his head and Akito stared at him.

There was no mistake that this man was Tohru's dad. Tohru's features had definitely been inherited from him. The same honey brown hair and light green eyes, which seemed to know everything yet, hide everything at the same time.

"Tohru should be returning shortly." Akito nodded. "I plan on asking for her hand for marriage. You cannot come between us."

"Yes sir." Jin murmured. His eyes narrowed as he stared at the ground. He understood perfectly.

---

Yuki watched helplessly as Tohru's eyes fluttered open and he stared at the vacant look on her face. "Honda-san?" He asked, concerned as Tohru slowly sat up. Yuki's eyes widened. She couldn't be in _that_ state, could she? "Honda-san!" He yelled, running up her arm and to her shoulder.

"Okaasan, I have to see Okaasan." Tohru whispered, as she stood up.

Shock. Tohru was in shock.

"Killed?" Tohru mumbled, as she continued to blindly walk in the direction of her mother's grave. "Akito-san, couldn't have."

"Tohru!" Yuki tried again, desperately wishing he was back in his human form.

"Otousan. No." She continued as she nearly bumped into someone.

Yuki had to admit, he had never been so happy to see this person in his entire life.

"It's my brother's lovely princess!"

"Shut up, Ayame!" Yuki yelled, waving his paws wildly. "We need to help Tohru! She's in shock!"

"Oh my! Shock!" Ayame flipped his long white braid over his shoulder and grasped Tohru's arm gently. "What horrid thing happened to put her in such misery?"

"It's sort of…my fault." Yuki mumbled, looking away.

"You didn't…did you?" Ayame gasped, dramatically as he leaned in to peer at Yuki.

"No!" Yuki yelled. "Get your mind out of the gutter!"

"Princess, what's wrong?" Ayame asked, gently turning Tohru to face him. "Tell your future brother-in-law everything." Yuki said something obscene and Ayame happily ignored him.

"Okaasan." Tohru mumbled. "Akito-san. Killed her."

All happiness faded away from Ayame's face in a flash and was replaced by the scariest look that Yuki had ever seen in his entire life.

"Let's take her back to my shop. It's nearby." Ayame said, holding onto Tohru's arm. "Then, I'll call Ha-san and Shigure."

Yuki nodded, mutely and stared in grim fascination at the serious side of his older brother.

This must be bad. Really bad.

---

They stared at Rin in surprise. The slender girl stared back at them in disinterest. Hatsuharu shifted a little and Rin glanced at him. Their eyes met for a brief second before they both quickly looked away.

"I'll protect Tohru!" Kyou declared, loudly. He was on his feet and waving his fist in the air. An aura of pure confidence rated from him and they turned to stare at him, lips quirking into smiles at the energetic boy.

"Jin has his ways. So we must be careful." Rin told them, solemnly. "I have already informed Arisa and Hana."

Hatsuharu sighed as he stood up

"Then this is serious." Hatsuharu commented.

The phone rang and Shigure went to answer it.

A few moments later, Shigure came back. "Tohru is at Ayame's shop. It seems like she's found out the truth."

They all stared at him in shock and Hatori merely averted his gaze.

"What are we waiting for?" Kyou yelled as he shoved his feet in his sneakers and ran out the front door. Rin and Hatsuharu followed him, walking silently side by side.

"Ha-san." Shigure glanced at the doctor.

"Yeah." The man looked up and got to his feet. "We'll take the car."

---

Tohru had fallen asleep on the couch at Ayame's shop and the two brothers watched her silently from their seats. Ayame gave a sigh before refilling their cups of tea. Yuki nodded in thanks and looked around. The shop was tastefully decorated in that month's theme, pale purple and white. The clothes on the dressmaker dolls were dressed in cute maid outfits and stewardess uniforms trimmed with pale lilac lace.

"Uhm, purple." Yuki said, in an attempt to get a conversation going. Ayame lowered his cup to its saucer and his molten gold eyes widened.

"Is my baby brother trying to have a conversation with me?" He gasped, and with a cross between a laugh and a squeal, he glomped onto Yuki. Yuki growled and pushed Ayame away.

"Why can't you be serious for once?" Yuki asked, with a frown. He stared at the plate of cookies that Ayame had placed out and noticed they were sugar.

His favorite cookies had always been sugar. It was plain, sweet to the tongue, and lacked the entire heavy flavor that other cookies had. Like chocolate chip or peanut butter. He especially disliked peanut butter.

Ayame saw his gaze and picked up the plate, offering it to him.

"They're your favorite, aren't they?" Ayame asked. Yuki nodded wordlessly as he took one and bit into it. After a few moments of silence, Ayame leaned back against his white leather sofa and smiled kindly at him. "Do you love her?"

Yuki choked and glared at his brother as he placed his cookie down and drank some tea.

"What did you say?" Yuki asked, cautiously.

"I know you heard it the first time, Yuki." Ayame smiled. "Your hearing has always been perfect."

"Yeah." He grumbled before staring in fascination at his hands.

"Yuki." Ayame said, firmly.

"Why do you want to know?" Yuki asked, looking up with a glare. "It's not like you ever had an interest in my life."

"I want to know if you'll fight for her," Ayame told him with a slight smile. "Are you willing to die for her?"

"I-." Yuki's eyes widened. "Yes, I will fight for her." He looked away, the barest tint of pink crossing over his flawless skin. "Yes, I love her."

"Then, you have to be her support through this time." Ayame chided, softly. "She has to depend on someone who won't betray her."

The door of the shop opened with a chime of bells and Ayame stood up.

"I'm sorry we're closed—oh, you're here." He grinned. Hatori and Shigure stared at the man and to Yuki who stood up behind Ayame.

"How is she?" Hatori asked, walking over to the sleeping Tohru.

"Good. She's just waiting for her prince charming to give her a kiss." Ayame winked at Yuki. "The princess always needs a prince to wake her up."

"Shameless." Yuki muttered before moving toward the door.

"Yuki, where are you going?" Ayame asked, curiously.

"Out." He replied, coldly. His fingers grazed the handle of the door before it was abruptly pulled out of his reach. Off balance, a shadow fell over him and Yuki looked up to meet the eyes of the Souma head.

"Akito." Yuki whispered, throat constricting.

Ayame quickly moved toward the door to pull Yuki away from the clan head. "Akito-san, come in." He said, in false cheerfulness. Akito said nothing as he walked in, followed by a man with brown hair and green eyes.

Under Hatori's speculating gaze, Tohru stirred and opened her eyes. She sat up, and her gaze moved across the room slowly to land on the man by the door.

"Tohru!" The man gasped, walking over to her quickly. "Tohru." He took her hands in his and gazed into her vacant eyes. "Tohru, I'm your father."

They all held their breath as Tohru quietly took her hands away from the man and turned away.

"I don't want to see you." She whispered. "I don't want to see you ever."

---


End file.
